The Forbidden
by latina-pr
Summary: What happens when loves crosses the boundaries created by mortal enemies? Can he love a werwolf? Can she love a vampire? Can their love survive a war created by jealousy and betrayal? Will they survive long enough to bring peace to a centuries old war? This is my first Mortal Instruments story, please be kind. It is A/U with some O/C's. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is meant as a tribute to Cassandra Clares's amazing writings. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The Forbidden

It was twilight on that cooler autumn day the last of the sunlight saying a sort of goodbye. Deep within the forest a group had gathered, a roaring fire was crackling the only other sound that could be heard aside from where the occasional yells of pain coming from the nude woman nearby. Her head was laying on the lap of the woman who was given an encouraging smile and words of support while holding her hand.

A large group of hooded black cloaked people was gathered around her. The group was diverse in size a clear indicator that not all that were present there were adults. This had been going on for hours; the group had arrived early in the afternoon preparing the fire just a few hours after their arrival. Considering it was fall, the weather was considerably cold. The woman was a beauty with thick gold blond locks and eyes a combination of amber, tawny and gold, the pregnancy had somehow brought out more of her splendor. She was already in an awkward uncomfortable position before the real pain began, but the ceremony had to transgress ahead of the upcoming event if her child would ever have a chance. Removing her cloak it revealed her very pregnant and nude body to those who had attended the birth of her child. Thankfully the ceremony was a short one that bounded her blood with the blood of every adult, and nearing the age of adulthood female, there assuring the child would receive good fortune and love from all. Silly notion was her opinion on the whole, but given her circumstances she was not going to chance anything.

Her baby would be needing this, every vampire child born in this world needed the blessings of those present, specially hers for she knew that she was not survive the birth of her first and only child. It had been the diagnosis given by the royal vampire physician. "_If you make to near full term consider it a miracle. You have develop a virus that not harming the baby it is killing your body and will kill you in the end_", were the words he said. She was given the choice terminate and save herself or face death. Her entire family was dead, she chose the latter. Her parents had been murdered by a pack of werewolves when their carriage was attacked returning home from a party thrown by the royal family when she was 12 years old in vampire years—technically she had been alive for 120 years at the time. Vampires only age and mature emotionally, mentally and physically one year every 10 human years, the process began at the age of five—. Five years ago it was her husband, again at the hands of the rabid hoard during battle. No children—other than the child she currently within her—, no siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, even her grandparents were dead. She was alone in the world, the only company left was that of the staff that cared for the grounds of the family's mansion and even they had families to see when the day was done.

Nevertheless, what really gave Celine Herondale, formerly Celine Herondale-Montclaire, uneasiness was the knowledge of the people surrounding her. Here she was having a child, a bastard child nonetheless, requesting blessings from the wife of the man she had been in a very intimate and passionate relationship with. She had been so lonely and vulnerable and it started a few weeks after the third anniversary of her husband's death. Maryse's husband had insisted on ensuring she got home safe since by the time she arrived the staff would have already gone to their homes and the mansion would be dark and silent. "_Not a good way to arrive home, Celine_", were the words that sealed her fate. For a year their affair carried on in secret, but when she discovered that she was with child and her survival was none Celine knew that the secret was annulled. Incredibly Maryse had been both forgiving and generous. She promised and swore a blood oath that she would care, raise and love the child as if it were her own child.

The clan leader, Robert Lightwood—king of the Daylighter vampires and all children of the night—, he had a wife and family of his own. His oldest son 3 year old Sebastian, 18 month old Alec and his wife just found out that she was carrying his third child a few days ago. She observed young Sebastian in his young 3 vampire years and his not understanding that the "_fat lady_", as he called her, naked woman on the forest floor was going to give him a baby brother or sister at any moment now. Her child had decided to come into the world 2 months before she was full term, but unlike with humans vampire children were safe to enter the world after six months. Celine wondered what Sebastian would look like at the age of five when the maturation process for vampires commences.

"Ahhh!" Another severe shot of pain hit Celine and she couldn't help but scream and squeeze the hand she was holding all the more tighter.

"It's ok. We're almost done." Maryse's soothed and comforted her.

"I can see the head!" Valentine Morgenstern, royal vampire physician announced, assisted by his cousin—or more like brother— and fellow physician, Hodge Starkweather. "Baby has a full head of golden-blond hair just like yours Celine." He said excitement reining in his voice.

But Celine was beyond comprehension already she felt her body weakened and drained and if wasn't just from the exertion of the birthing the only child she would ever have. She had taken all the precautions necessary and left no affairs out of order. Everything she owned and every account would be placed in her child's name upon her passing, Maryse would adopt her baby as well, ensuring it would be raised in a loving home with both mother and father. She had picked names for both since she didn't know what the child would be. Maryse had been kind enough to help through it all, and was there for everything, even the naming. Jonathan Christopher Lightwood if it was a boy, Sarah Rose Lightwood if a girl was born.

"One more final push, Celine. You can do it!" Maryse fostered.

"Yes, Celine. Just one more and our child will be here. Please, I want our child to see you at least once in their life." Robert spoke for the first time in hours; his voice gentle and optimistic.

And so she did, with all the strength her body could muster.

"That's it! That's it!... One shoulder, the other…" Valentine announced "Baby is out." In his hands was the tiny crying body of an infant baby boy. Jocelyn Morgenstern, his wife waited quiet and patiently with blankets to clean and wrap the child. She too had found out that she's pregnant with their first child. "It's a boy! You have a son Celine, Robert." Delight he handed the boy to his wife. She proceeded to cleanse and cover the boy from the cold.

"My baby." Celine sat up and reached for the boy that Jocelyn was returning. "Hey, you, hi." She cooed, holding the boy close. She breathed in the baby's scent, inhaling the sweet smell of her son creating a lasting memory. Looking at all who gathered to behold the birth of her son she was thankful. The Lightwoods and Morgensterns (for obvious reasons), the soon to be Starkweathers, Lewis, Penhallows, Waylands, Blackthorns, all of them loyal families and members of the royal court. They had frowned and voice their disdain over their king's infidelity and her participation in it, but hence Maryse moved forward. As the king and queen they had also moved passed what could not be changed to join in the birth of new royal blood. She had forgiven her husband's indiscretion, _not worth having any friction when he was genuine in his love for me_.

"What's his name?" Robert wanted to know.

"Jonathan. Jonathan Christopher Lightwood." Celine gave a weak smile.

Celine was already feeling her body weighing not much longer before death claimed her, maybe an hour. She wished she could nurse her baby, but with the mysterious virus her body developed it caused concern at her son contracting it. Nonetheless, she would enjoy every second that she had left with him. Ten fingers, ten toes, chubby cheeks, a thick dark golden-blond mane like hers and astoundingly he had her family's amber, tawny and gold tone eyes. On his shoulder he also had a birthmark much like the one she had on the back of her neck a mark like a star. Yes the boy was her son through and through. Tears formed in her eyes, pink tears tinged with blood, she felt heartbeat slowing.

The child's sudden wails alerted those who were there that he was hungry. Two very sharp little fangs descend from his diminutive gums and vampire babies needed a little something more than just their mother's milk.

Hearing his cries Maryse undid the ties to her robes exposing her naked torso to every man, woman and child present at little Jonathan's birth. "May I?", she asked.

Mournfully Celine handed her son to Maryse.

Taking the boy in her arms, and cradling him with one arm, Maryse placed her breast near the boy's mouth and waited for him to realize his nourishment was right there for the taking. Memories from when her own sons at this age flooded Maryse's mind. They too didn't take her breast at first, both had needed some coercion.

"Robert?" Maryse looked at her husband and gave him a knowing smile as if saying _some help please_.

Robert knew exactly what to do, his fingernails elongated. Gently he pinched his wife's nipple drawing a very thin trickle of blood, too bad no matter how gentle he was it still hurt.

Blood.

Source of food and survival for all vampires and they were no exception, at even the faintest hint of fresh blood, no matter how thin or small, it always put every vampire on alert with fangs lengthened. Yes, vampires _**could**_ use normal human food, though it did scarcely to provide what blood could.

Hisses were heard throughout, as the boy used his fangs and strength to latch onto the nipple of his adoptive mother's breast.

Maryse gasp from the pain it caused, even for the small size of baby fangs they still pack quite a punch. She caressed her new son's soft baby hairs remembering when her sons were that small. It surprised her how few small features the baby inherit from his father. Pointed chin and nose; only time will tell if he has high cheekbones like his father or any other particulars for that matter. Nevertheless, curiosity got the best of her and she undid the lower part of blankets. _Oh, yes! You are Robert's son alright_, noting how "_**well-endowed**_" the boy was just like his brothers and their father.

Jealousy stab at Celine's heart it should be her breast feeding her son, her blood nourishing and strengthening the boy's body and vampire abilities. But she also knew why she couldn't; this virus was too dangerous to risk her son's life. Dizziness began to plague her and out of nowhere….

Loud chorus of gasps were heard suddenly drawing Robert and Maryse's attention back to what is happening.

Following the gaze of those present Robert and Maryse to gasp, there a few feet from them was Celine Herondale. Her body shaking and convulsing violently with strange painful squeals and cries. Because of their heightened senses they could also hear her heart beating wildly and erratically.

Then silence.

Just as sudden her body stopped, laying perfectly still, they all knew it was done.

Unable to stand Robert nearly crawled approaching her body. He reached her at the same time as Valentine had, having been too dumbfounded to move any faster.

"She's gone." Valentine announced somberly, kneeling he closed her eyes and covered her naked body.

Robert took her hand hugging it to his chest. Their affair was never supposed to happen, nor should've lasted as long as it have. He loved Maryse too much, since they were very young. Then one day when he was 15 years old—or more like a 150—his parents announced that they had arranged for him to marry a girl suitable to be queen and carry on the Lightwood line. At first he had been furious, and then delighted at who her identity was.

Maryse had been very poised and forgiving of his and Celine's indiscretion on top of the humiliating fact that he had impregnated her. _To then agree to mother and love his bastard child!?_ His wife was nothing short of a saint and he didn't deserve her.

"Robert?"

His thoughts interrupted by Hodge.

"We must perform the funeral ceremony now."

"I know." Robert whispered and kissed her hand one last time standing.

Allowing the others to cover and wrap Celine's body in stark white blankets. Prayers were chanted and her body thrown in fire. Once the fire died down all her ashes were gathered into an urn to be spread over her favorite area in the forest overlooking a waterfall. As the urn's covering was to placed back on Maryse called out.

"Wait, please." Taking off the pendant she'd been wearing. "Robert, scoop some of Celine's ashes into the vile that hangs on my pendant. I hope that doesn't sound too morbid, I do want for Jace to have a piece of his mother of sorts with him."

"Jace?"

"Yes, Jace combine his initials and that's what you get isn't it? I honestly wasn't particularly fond of the name Celine had chosen, but considering the others on the list— Jonathan Christopher was the best one trust me." She half grinned.

"Don't you like it as a nickname for our new son?"

"It's alright I supposed." Robert would agree to anything Maryse wanted for the time being, he wanted to earn back the shattered trust. Though she never expressed any contempt; at first there had been shock, then anger and then what through him for aloof, forgiveness. _What's done can't be undone and the child is not to blame for it parents indiscretions_, were the words she said to both Celine and him when they together confessed to the actions which had another woman with his child.

"Jace Lightwood has nice ring to it, besides it is only a nickname."

"It sure does." Jocelyn agreed smiling.

All who were left now was Valentine, Jocelyn, Hodge, Elodie Velarc—Hodge's fiancée—and the children. The others had little by little departed after the final part of the funeral—the burning of the body—was done.

For the first time all day tears flowed from Maryse's blue eyes. She had been graceful, strong, lenient and now a mother to a child not her own. _Could I do this? Could mother and love this child? Why had I been forgiving? Neither one was deserving._ The tears were of both rage and heartache.

"Maryse what's wrong?"

"Don't speak to me Robert!" She stood for the first time from the spot she had been since it all began. Fury reign on her voice.

_I knew this was coming. _Why had he thought this would never come to pass, "Maryse, please."

"No, Robert! Just stop it! I can't do this right now. Sebastian, Alec and Jace need me at the moment. _**You**_," she gave him an icy ire filled glare, "can wait."

Taking the children she left. Her vampire speed aiding greatly creating no work at all of making her retreat a hasty effortless one.

Placing a comforting hand on his "_brother's_" shoulder Valentine said the words that would stay with him for the rest of his life….

"It is necessary to the happiness of man that he be mentally faithful to himself. Infidelity does not consist in believing, or in disbelieving, it consists in professing to believe what he does not believe."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Thomas Paine, my friend can't remember the exact source at the moment."

"I can't believe I got into this mess. _**Me**_! I have done nothing but love one woman since I was a child. Then what do I do, I go for my cousin's widow on the third anniversary of his death. Stephen Montclaire, cousin… No, brother, wherever you are please forgive me." Robert grabbed chunks of his hair.

"You have to give it time, Robert." Jocelyn tried to give him reassuring words. "Maryse is just overwhelmed at the moment. I'll make sure she's ok." She hugged and kissed her husband sweetly.

Robert knew that his friends were right only time will tell what the future held. He would be there for his wife, his three sons and the child that was growing in her womb…

"My lord," One of his guard said arriving several minutes after the queen's departure his breathing uneven and slightly raged from running all the way from the castle. "we found this." He held out a vile that had a strong odor of blood and some odd ingredients.

What took the king surprise was the strong smell of werewolf's blood vile contained. "Where did you find it?" He questioned.

"While on patrol, I heard something coming from the east area of the castle. A ruffle of leaves of sorts. I would've ignored it and left for woodland creatures, but the it sounded too loud for it to be a small animal." The knight's guard paused momentarily. "I called for someone to watch my post while I and a companion checked to see what could it be. As we got closer to where the sound came from I smelled the pungent odor of wolves. We proceeded with caution, but the animal took off before we who it really was. They had left that" He pointed to vile. "In its haste to flee."

"Hogde, what do you make of this?" The physician took the vile inhaling the remnants of it. After a moment he paled—as pale as a vampire could—throwing the vile into the fire. It caused the fire to ignite momentarily, but the flames soon went to the way they had been.

"What was it?"

"Sire, I'm afraid that what we have here is some kind of poison created by the werewolves, sir. From what I smelled the components combined make for a sicken, but survivable potion. However, mix it with the blood of our enemy and it becomes lethal to us, alone."

"Do you mean to tell me the Celine's death and near murder of my son was a plan concocted by that that hoard of vicious creatures with no morals or allegiance other than themselves?" Robert questioned his voiced laced with contempt and fury.

"I'm afraid so." Hogde looked solemn for Celine had always been kind and a very good friend to him. Without her insistence he would have never gotten the nerve to so much as approach Elodie Velarc, let alone asked her for marriage. And she was gone a victim of those malicious beasts that claim to be closest to humanity than what they are. "Sir, I don't mean to add insult to injury, but it is my belief that they didn't work alone. The only way to create such a potion requires assistance of magic. Dark magic to be precise, someone aided them."

"Contact our friend and ally Magnus Bane. If anyone could have an inkling as to who help **_them_**," He didn't disguises the bile tone used when referring to the enemy."it would be him. They nearly murdered my son and killed his mother. This 'truce' as king Graymark called it is over." His fist pounded a nearby tree. "This means **_war_**,** _lycanthropes_**!" His call declared.

…. ….. ….. …. …. …. …..

What they all failed to see was what lurked in the shadows. The figure approached hours after their departure knelt in front of the dead fire and scooped some of the remaining ashes into their hands.

"Good-bye, Celine." The person grinned, opening fingers and letting the ashes sipped through. The wind caught the falling remnants scattering them across the area and further.

"Too bad I never got to thank you for allowing me the perfect opportunity to distract your oh so precious king. The daylighters rein is coming to an end." The figure's grin grew even more.

"I should tell you that that little virus was no virus at all, but just a very small amount of werewolves blood mixed with a potion I injected you with. I was really hoping that it would kill your child too, but your little bugger held strong and was not infected. No big deal, your son will play excellently into my plans. In fact he'll be key into the destruction of the daylighters and the children of the moon." The person looked at the star filled clear sky. "Yes, the true children of the night will rein solely over the humans once and for all. Soon enough no more children of the moon or daylighters. No more laws to follow…"

…. ….. ….. …. …. …. ….. ….. …. …. …. ….. ….. …. …. …. ….. ….. …. …. …. ….. ….. …. ….

_**TWENTY YEARS LATER**_

It was a dark starless night, however the new moon was visible in the darkness; a figure emerged from the shadows…

Pulling from the breast pocket of their coat a vial half full of his blood, they would need this to carry out the second part of the plan. "I've waited for this night for over 20 years now…." The vial was placed back into the breast pocket. The person walked swiftly trying to not leave as much vampire scent in their wake, the last thing they needed was the werewolf hoard chasing and killing them when the plan was near complete.

"Time to demise the beloved queen of the werewolves." Looking down at vial in hand. "Dianna Graymark, too bad you're a big bad _**werewolf**_ or else I would've surely gone after you." The person remembered the night they'd seen the queen bathing in waterfalls in all her nude glory. She had swam and swam not really paying attention to her surroundings, simply enjoying the bliss the waterfalls brought in the moonlight. The person admired her body closely

Remembering that night further the person grinned. It had been the first time they'd seen Dianna Graymark, formerly Dianna Roberts. It had also been the first time they saw Prince Lucian Graymark and by coincidence the night when Dianna had been desecrated at the hands of the filthy lycanthrope.

…. ….. ….. …. …. …. …..

Footsteps with a mind of their own carried a person aimlessly through the dark forest, thankfully because of their heightened vampire eyesight the darkness made no difference to them. _There's something oddly familiar about this place_, the figure pondered. _I've been to this very spot before._ The bell finally rung the spot had been Celine's favorite place. The place where she had requested her ashes to be spread after her death. Now this spot was being used by a wolf, a very beautiful with light colored ebony skin and brown eyes, even with the heaviness brought by the water her hair was thick and long. She swam back to where water falling and sat on a rock under it. This action gave full view to whomever was around of her body.

A disturbance in the water alerted to presence of someone else. The person turned to where the sound had come from and saw a figure clearly male swimming in the direction of where Dianna was seating and he too was unclothed. The sound of the crashing water was too loud for the young female werewolf to hear anything happening. She was yelped taken completely off guard when a hand wrapped and pulled her small body back into the water. Emerging from the water and pushing her hair away from her face she turned to find a widely smirking Lucian Graymark.

"Luke Graymark you're so dead!" She reached for him, but his swiftness proved to his fortune. Luke knew making Dianna angry was not the way to go, but when he arrived at her secret place bathing under the waters in all her glory, he simply couldn't resist temptation.

Dianna swam after him, but couldn't quite get him so she gave up. However, when he came close enough she surprised Luke by splashing him.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get for your evil ways, Luke." She smirked and swam away.

"Come on, Di." Too bad she was short Luke's long arms caught her before she had any chance of getting too far.

Luke pulled her back planted firmly his lips on hers, pushing her body against his securely. Gradually, their kissing intensified Luke took the helm moving them toward the rock where had found her when he entered the water.

Her heartbeats increased, Luke heard them loud and clear he knew what it meant and he pulled away from her.

"Di, I love you so much… If we continue I won't be able to stop…." His breathing was erratic

"What if I don't want you to stop." Was her response.

After a moment, he all but ravaged her mouth with his own as he pulled her legs apart in the water. His hardness rubbed against her womanhood. Dianna gasped at the feeling of his bare erection against her, and she felt him groan.

"You're so wet, and its not just from the water." he whispered huskily in her ear, causing her to shiver. He lifted his hips, positioning himself at her entrance. With one last look at her for confirmation, he pushed his length inside her.

Luke groaned and Dianna hissed in pain as he first entered. She was a virgin, and she could feel his large member stretching her to her full capacity. The pain ceased faintly after moment or so. It was only when she felt him begin to penetrate her barrier, that she began to panic, knowing the real pain was about to come. He met her eyes, and leaned down to capture her mouth in a deep kiss, in an attempt to distract her. His thrust into her was hard, breaking through the thin membrane and causing Dianna to give a subdued whimper into his mouth.

Luke was doing his best to be gentle, but it was near impossible Dianna was so petite and tight it was easy for him to forget about her and focus on himself. Truth be told the first time is never as pleasant as it is made out to be. Of course anyone whose ever said those words says them after they become experienced and view first experiences as nothing. Sadly he too would often say the same.

Luke could scarcely remember the face of the girl, let alone her name. Now here he was trying to make his one true love's first memorable. He didn't want to be just some guy got in, got out and left when he was done. No, that was not Lucian Graymark. He was the crowned werewolf prince, son of king Joseph and queen Cassandra Graymark, leaders of the children of the moon. He could have any female at his disposal, and honestly his had plenty of them all the same. They had wanted him only for the fact that he's the prince, but Dianna had been different. From the start she had challenged him, the youngest child and only daughter of their army's captain, John Roberts.

Luke was two years older than Dianna and along with his friends, all sons and daughters of members of the royal court, would tease and frequently bully her when they were children. That all lasted until she was sent away. He had been ten years old at the time and didn't know of her family's decision up until it was too late. Luke had gone to the Roberts' house to ask if the brothers wanted to play upon seeing her mother's looked of sadness, he inquired why and was told the reason. Peculiarly enough for some reason it broke his heart, too, knowing that Dianna was no longer around to… _torment?_ For days all he did was mope and sulk despite his friends best efforts.

All that change eight years later, Luke had been sparring with one of her brothers when he noticed the arrival of a young petite female with long thick dark hair watching them practice. Allan, Dianna's brother, noting Luke's moment of distraction took advantage of it and used it to duck and kick the prince's legs out from under him.

"Good job, Allan." Captain Roberts complemented his youngest son's shrewdness and fight skills. Turning to the prince he said, "You're highness I suggest in the future you don't allow distractions to get the best of you or else our enemies will leave us short of an heir."

"Dully noted captain." Luke shook the captain's hand.

While everyone went back to discuss where the prince went wrong, Luke turned to where he had last seen the young female. However, she was nowhere to be found, as if the ground had opened up and swallowed the girl. It would be days before he saw her again walking with Mrs. Roberts and Allan. They were in the market place that day and Mrs. Roberts and Allan were speaking with one of farmers about his produce, while the girl walked ahead looking at what further merchants had.

Stopping at a table full of necklaces and other jeweled items, Luke decided to introduce himself. Confident and a little too self-assured, Luke failed to see the look of astonishment that crossed the girl's face when he presented himself. He didn't give the female a chance to say a single word, he simply went on and on for several minutes thinking that with his royal title and good looks he would have this girl naked, on her back and screaming out his name in no time.

"There you are mother and I have been looking everywhere for you." Allan came out of nowhere. "Oh, my apologies your highness, I didn't see you standing there." He gave the young royal a small bow. For as many years as they'd known one another and played together since they were children, Allan seldom treated him as anything, but royal, very different from his older brother Thomas.

"It's quite alright Allan, do you know this young woman? Is she a distant cousin of yours? I don't recall ever seeing her before."

"My prince—" Luke frowned at him for the use of his title.

"Allan, how many times do I have to tell you, you're one of my closets friends, please call me Luke. Feel free to address my parents properly, but reframe form doing so with me, unless they're around."

Allan begrudgingly complied, "_**Luke**_, I do believe you remember I have a sister…"

"Yes, but didn't you're parents sent her away to live with relatives years ago?"

"That they did and here she is back for a short visit. Luke this is Dianna my, not so little, little sister."

Luke was beyond flabbergasted, the woman standing before him looked nothing like the weird girl who had lost her two front teeth. Favorite target of he and his friends relentlessly bullied. **No**. Here was a woman standing before him, though petite, she has waist long thick wavy dark locks, mysterious amber brown eyes, heart shaped face, voluptuous body…

"Greetings, your highness." Dianna greeted courtly and gave the prince a small bow. "I'm sorry, Allan. Nice to have seen you again sire."

That had been over three years ago and her short visit turned into a return home.

It would take Lucian almost a year to finally sum up the courage to properly engage her companionably. And it would take even more months before she took it serious—not as one of his age old jokes or flitting flings. Yes, Prince Lucian had developed quite reputation after all for having numerous female companions of questionable virtue and those whose virtue was intact didn't remain "_intact_" for too long once he set his sights on them.

Now tonight here he was taking her most precious gift and they weren't even married, _**yet**_. His family had first rejected the idea, _the royal crowned prince marrying a commoner?_ The notion was preposterous. Not an accepted practice at all….

Nevertheless, he relented proving to his parents that Dianna was worth it and more.

…. ….. ….. …. …. …. …..

"Are you sure it will work Lilith?" The person impatiently and angrily questioned the sorceress. "Last time it took me actually injecting the wolves' blood for success."

"Yes, I know. What we missed that time was to use the key ingredient with the content of the vial. This time though mix a few drops of your vampire blood with what is inside. Make sure she takes it with her food. It won't kill her immediately which is the result you want, just like the first time. She'll become ill and die during birth, the child will be collateral damage." She smiled evilly.

"After this your debt to me is paid in full. Heave my warning leave and never come back. If you do, I may feel the need to seek your services again in the most foulest of ways imaginable."

"So be it." With those words Lilith vanished in cloud of smoke and dust, never to be heard from again.

…. ….. ….. …. …. …. …..

Now on a cool autumn night under the light of the full moon lighted and warmed by a roaring fire a group gathered…

"Uhhhh!" The woman moaned as more pain shot through her body.

"We're almost done my love just one more big push and our child will be born." He comforted and supported his wife through this the birth of their third child.

"This is your entire fault!" She yelled.

_Here we go again._ By now he knew the words by heart.

"I know." He muttered.

"You did this to me! I was happy, ecstatic with my two little boys, but not _**YOU**_. NO. You just had to go for another."

"Oh, boy." He covered his face with his free hand. _Whomever said that after number two, child birth becomes second nature to women, a cake walk, was clearly NOT married to a female severely hormonal werewolf._

The doctor gave Luke a sympathetic look. He had been the lycanthrope to deliver now the fourth generation of the Greymark bloodline. A blessing and a curse at times.

The lycanthrope growth and aging process, similar in its deliberateness to that of their enemy mortal the vampire, was gradual as well. They aged one human year every five years. So yes the royal doctor had seen delivered many of the Greymark children. And out of all the ones he'd dealt with, Queen Dianna had proven to be the most difficult. As sweet, as fair, as kind and gentle a woman she is when it comes to child delivery time, she is your worst nightmare come to life.

"Dianna, please this is _**it**_ final push." Their doctor directed.

"Ok. This is it no more. Uuuhhh! Ahh!"

Cries of child were almost immediately.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced his voice full of surprise at the unexpected gender of the child he held.

"Your majesties you have your first daughter." He held the wailing baby girl and both mother and father saw their daughter for the first time. "In all truthfulness this is the second time I've delivered a daughter to the royal family. I never thought that I would see this blessing happen again after Amatis."

Stunned was the only word to describe the atmosphere that night. It had been generations since the last time a female had been to the Greymark line.

The baby had curly, brown and gold hair, light brown skin and amber eyes Luke noted. Specially, the amber eyes, exactly like her mother's at one point he had been scared that none of his children would have their mother's beautiful eyes. Those eyes had been the first thing he saw after all those years of them being apart

_Just like her mother._

The doctor handed the infant to Dianna.

"Hello! Hello there little girl." Dianna cooed and gushed over her child.

"Thank you." Was all Luke could say, standing by his wife and lovingly observing his daughter.

"You're welcome, but as much as I'd like to take all the credit for this one I wasn't alone." She gave him a wink. "It was a team effort."

"The problem here is what _**are**_ going to name her? We were so certain another boy was coming and his name would've been John Andrew after our fathers, but now…" She let it linger. Her mind was drawing a blank.

"Maia."

"What?"

"Her name, Maia. I like it, what do you think?"

"After my mother and your grandmother?" She processed it. "Yes, why not. Hi, baby Maia Greymark."

"Your majesty, that would be Princess Maia Greymark." The doctor corrected kindly.

It annoyed her to no end when they did that, correct her over trivial details.

"Of course, how could I forget? I've only been queen for almost fifteen years now." She handed the infant to Luke who was anxiously awaiting the chance to hold his little girl. _My little girl._

Everyone shared a laughed, if there one thing everyone knew about the king and queen was that they never took themselves too seriously or regarded themselves as the typical pompous, arrogant, commonly autocratic royal court.

"What's that smell?" The doctor was on alert.

An odd odor suddenly crept around them. It was very familiar to Luke, whom had smelled it in the battlefields the many times he'd slaying their mortal enemy.

The strong smell of blood, _**vampire blood**_, spread quickly. All were on high alert, the soft human features quickly changing to that of the wolves true form some even exploded out of their clothes because of their giant like size. Luke, though gentle, held his daughter tight.

"Vampires." Someone said.

"Here, but how? We inspected every niche and crevice of this area days ago. We even had men weeks stay for weeks ensuring that is was deserted."

Dianna, felt herself weaken all of sudden. Her breathing became labored and she was having trouble staying awake. Then gurgling sounds were heard. Dianna thrashed quick and violently almost as if choking. She started to cough out blood.

"Doctor the queen…. She's bleeding." His assistant announced.

"What!?" Luke all but yelled, looking "Do you something…"

The doctor instantly took action, but no matter what he tried the bleeding continued profusely. Until the queen's body lay in complete stillness. She had died. The king was beyond overwhelmed, frozen. His arms tensed so much so that his hold on his baby daughter tightened. She began to fuss, wriggle and shake out.

"Luke give me the child." Amatis, his younger sister requested. He complied knowing why.

His daughter needed to be fed and thankfully Amatis had had a little boy herself several months ago, little Maxwell Lucian Brownstone. She pulled off her cloak and undid the ties of her top freeing one of breasts to nurse her niece. The baby took immediately latching on to her aunt for the nourishment that only a female could bring to a new life.

Luke gave the scene, a nursing mother, a hateful disgraced look. It was wrong is shouldn't be his sister feeding his child, that was for Dianne to do as she had done with their older sons, Daniel and Jordan. The hate wasn't aimed at his sister or daughter, it wasn't their fault, but at what couldn't be changed.

"Sire," Alaric Brownstone his second in command, and husband of Amatis, touched his leader's shoulder giving him an apologetic look. Him and Amatis had been married for two years and he and Luke have been friends for longer, still he hardly ever addressed him without royal titles or formalities, "do you want us to search the area for vampires? I don't believe there are any…."

"No. The blood we all smelled came from Dianne. Take Amatis and Maia home." Addressing him for the first time. "The boys are asleep in their bed, please don't wake. I want to be the one to tell them about their mother. My parents should be awake waiting for news, Amatis inform them of what occurred. Tell them they're forbidden to utter a single of what has happened to my wife. I don't need their gloating poising her memory."

"Luke, mom and dad wouldn't—"

"Amatis, you know our parents renounced my marriage since the day I impregnated Dianne with Daniel. The only reasons they went along with it were because I was already king and they wouldn't ever allow for a bastard to exist. You're too naive, kind and forgiving to understand the disgust mother and father had for my marriage." His tone bitter and loathing.

"Luke, despite it all they're still our parents—" Amatis had been all her life playing mediator between her parents brothers. A daunting task that she had hoped would be appeased when Daniel was born. _Boy, had she been wrong!_

"I know." He snapped.

A look of hurt crossed her gentle features. Luke and his brothers, often directed frustrations at the only one who never judged them and then felt horrid for doing so. They all wondered what would be like if something were to happen to her before their parents. "_No more mediator? You're screwed._" Alaric had said with humor that only had Amatis chuckling, but Samuel, Julian and Lucian didn't find such in the statement. The words had the Graymark brothers pondering for the longest time.

"But this will be exactly what they've been hoping for since I married her. I purposely pursued Dianne, don't get me wrong I truly did love her, but knew the all the risks loving someone of none noble birth were. I was aware of what impregnating her could bring, but I didn't care as soon as dad gave me the crown I knew who I wanted as my side and I knew there was only one way for it to happen."

Amatis wished she wasn't the only thing keeping her family from killing each other, but truth be told she was.

She hissed as the baby's wolf teeth bit down on the delicate skin of her nipple wanting also a taste of blood. Though, they were human it was part of their feral nature to desire blood, the thrill of the fresh kill.

Hearing his Luke turned facing her and looking at his daughter. The baby had changed her first transformation. In wolf form the baby had long talons and a beautiful pale silvery coat making her eyes all the more stand out.

"I understand, Luke. I won't say anything to anyone until you're ready." With a solemn look on her face and sadness in her blue eyes just like her family's, Amatis left with her husband and child who still fed.

Gretel, Amatis' best friend, approached the king with blankets to ready the body for a proper funeral ceremony. "Your majesty…"

"Thank you, Gretel."

Dianna's body was wrapped and burned that night. Her ashes spread over their secret place, the waterfall that saw them as lovers. Where Dianne and Luke became one for the first time.

"Sire…" Allan came.

"Allan, please if there has ever been a moment in time where I don't want to be reminded of what I am it is now." Luke pleaded with his brother-in-law.

"Forgive me."

Luke nodded at him.

"I don't mean to pour more slat, but still the vampires… How could've they infiltrated and attack my sister? Our security is impenetrable…."

"I will be launching a full attack against our enemy when they least expected." He turned to the place where they spread Dianne's ashes.

"This means **_wa__r vampires_**!" He called out furiously.

…. ….. ….. …. …. …. …..

The person approached where the last remains of the ashes were.

"Good-bye sweet Dianna. Too bad you were a wolf. Your beauty will be missed." He smiled. "I'm pretty sure you were an animal in bed." He laughed at his own inane joke.

Raphael turned looking at the moon filled night bidding farewell to yet another queen of the night. He had bided his time and was very careful and patient as to avoid suspicion.

"Your war will finally come to be, Raphael." Lilith materialized out nowhere.

Raphael's six foot tall form was startled momentarily, but he turned once more. Taken aback by what stood before him, appreciating the fact that she was in all her glory.

With his vampire speed he was standing in front of her before she could even blink. "Yes, that it will." He fisted her hair pulling her head back. That night he ravished her body like there was no tomorrow right there where the ashes of two innocent victims had been left.

* * *

Hello! =)

I just finished reading last night the entire first five books of The Mortal Instruments Series and I'm officially in love with the books, can't wait for book six to be out next year. Who knows, maybe I'll reading them all over again. ;-) I just started reading book two of "The Infernal Devices Series" and can't wait for book three to come out in March.

Anyways, please be gentle with your reviews this is my first time writing about something that is not Twilight related. But I do want your thoughts and comments, so please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is meant as a tribute to Cassandra Clare's wonderful writings. No copyright infringement intended.

_**A**_/_**N**_: I should've said this before, but when I_ italicize without quotation marks _it is usually what the character is thinking or says internally. Just in case anybody was wondering. _;_-Þ

* * *

…. …. …. …. …. ….

The Forbidden

Chapter - 2

_**PRESENT DAY**_

The line was long as it always was with throngs of people waiting wanting anxiously to get inside of the popular nightclub. Thus explains what everyone who went wanted admittance had to be part of the _unlimited_ club.

_Unlimited_ access was only ever granted to those who _**are**_ _**above**_ V.I.P. status or are intimate acquaintances with deep pockets and even the correct kind of linage. Acquaintances of the club's owner, in a manner of speaking, are if you paid the right price. But if you were unfortunate enough to be on the wrong side of the _associated breed_, then my friend you were stuck behind the velvet ropes in a long line with a bunch of obnoxious wannabe individuals. Still they came by the dozen, if not more. The ambiance of the nightclub forever inviting and pleasurable to most of the frequent patrons. The music loud and blasting, enticing and alluring, it could be heard from blocks away which was typical to the type of atmosphere that emanated. The bass creating a buzz among the attendees felt feet away from the main entrance.

_Club Pandemonium_. The "_**it**_" nightclub to go to in the city, though called an all-ages discotheque, you had to be at least fifteen to get in. _Rules are rules kid_, the owner would say casually to anyone who would question or so much as thought they could enter under said age, _now bug off before you really regret ever showing your face around here_.

To those who know him they'd say the owner's a decent, laid back type of guy with plenty of comradely and flamboyant-ness, whose allegiance can be swayed for the right price. He goes by the name _**Magnus Bane**_.

The club's building was larger than the norm for this type of establishment. Magnus had been very careful when he commissioned the construction of the place nearly a hundred years ago. There were loads of questions, which Magnus offered little response to, at times none at all. The most popular of all inquiries, _why so big?_ Which received the same reply time and time again, _I'm just looking out for the future_. And looking out he did. Hundreds of laborers worked on the construction that lasted little over a year, because of Magnus' very specific requirements of materials, changes in designs and such. The building itself is six storeys high. When it was finished he purposely left the last two floors untouched claiming that those will be part of future plans for remodels. And that he did. Today, floors one to two had been kept in pretty much to the standard for a nightclub with an opened center on the first and a wraparound balcony on the second. Booths, tables and chairs—some high, others not—, wide area for dance floor with the main bar and kitchen on the first floor as well. Third floor was divided between VIP and "special VIP" officially called VW Area. This one reserved for those who were not of the human kind. For a human to enter they must be a guest of either fore mentioned species, otherwise it was regular VIP for them and theirs. Nevertheless, they still try as they may. The fourth floor had a series of guest rooms. Pricey guest rooms that is. While most of the guest rooms were almost hotel like; each made off sleeping quarters, bathroom and a corner table with chairs. Others had small bath and any furniture inside was either leather sofa set or a bed. These rooms were meant for one thing only, and more than a few hours stay was the extent of use. Nonetheless, this floor was exclusive to only Magnus' closest, vampires or werewolves, and any human willing to shell out the money for private purposes. Fifth floor was Magnus' home solely and only he and an extremely small number of people had access to, _**and**_ an even minuscule number were ever privileged enough to be invited over. In fact there were only two elevators and two sets of private stairs that lead to his very private living quarters. All other stairs and elevators, to different areas of the club.

Lastly, sixth floor and roof area were the "_**it**_" place of the club. Magnus had a clear vision when the labor got started for these floors and he knew that at the time when construction began the ideas would be too radical and farfetched. So he bided his time waited for more liberal idiosyncrasy, ideas and styles of living flourished amongst society. Not that with his elite clientele he could forge on, but too many questions would arise and he simply didn't want to deal with such narrow-mindedness. He had had enough to deal with when construction for said floors initiated. _Patience is a virtue_, is how the old saying goes and with his uncommon immortality he simply didn't care for the pettiness of old conservatism intolerance. Therefore he remained patient with a large empty open space cleaned every other fortnight or so.

The remodeling and vision of those floors didn't come to be until the 1960's and with it the explosion of flower power, free love, peace and "unique" smoking habits. He had spoken to architects in the past saying that he was curious of this cockamamie idea to open up the roof making into a balcony and some above ground hot-tubs, as well as a large pool in the center of the sixth floor. They all laugh of course for the most part, but some did humor him. A couple even jotted down notes on the "_what ifs_" and a mock blueprint on napkins or pieces of paper. Magnus kept them all, knowing that it would happen. One day his vision will become reality. And it happened, ground broke—or more like roof—to recreate the roof and sixth floor as he wanted them. Forcing the closure of the establishment for some months while the roof was opened and the debris cleared. Then came the esthetics and furnishings and themes, which with the changing times, periods and styles have never stayed the same. And by coincidence Magnus' personal style and sophistication has kept up and _**morphed**_ with the changing eras.

Magnus Bane is a tall male, has gold-green cat like eyes, is of Asian descent, with lightly toned muscled arms, long and lean body, but not skinny. Has black hair, which is currently spiked, colorful, and glittery. His known for wearing all kinds of make-up, such as sparkle around the eyes and glossy lipstick, also famous for flaunting his bisexuality with sporting a plethora of rainbow colored leather pants and other flashy accessories such as shimmery belt buckles, and vibrant nail polish. Inquisitive, loyal to a fault, with a hint on sarcasm on the side. _Yes, a true man's man in the end_. Although, due to discrepancies in recent years with his most respected "customers" have turned reliability and dependability sour, this causing a sway in allegiance. Let's just say now he deals with whomever is willing to pay price or meet his demands, opting to the majority of the time remain neutral. _Nothing comes from nothing_, is always Magnus' reply.

In the last eighty years or so, his maintained his club and other gatherings as _**neutral ground**_ in anything associated with him. No spats, arguments, or blows to be exchange within his property or in view of those of neither breed. Secrecy and compliance will be kept or face dire consequences. Though he does turn a blind eye when feedings happen within the premises, they do know how to pretend and cover-up; he just simply requests no dead bodies, evidence or witnesses. _Rules are rules after all_. Other than that everything was pretty much fair game and both vampires and werewolves woefully comply. _As if they ever had a choice_.

…. ….

"Oh, man is this line ever going to move?" She whined, irritated that they had been waiting for almost an hour and not a whole lot of progress had been made since their arrival.

"Patience grasshopper. Soon we shall be celebrating _**the**_ momentous occasion you've waited for." Using his infamously cheesy and terrible imitation of those accents used in old 70's Japanese and Chinese Samurai and Ninja films.

"Yes grasshopper. Remember— Whmp!" Their brother received an elbow to the gut. "Hey! That really hurts Maia." He rubbed the sore spot where her elbow had made contact.

If it wasn't because they were her brothers and this was her birthday an elbow to the gut would've been the least of Jordan's complaints.

"You're just lucky I didn't aim any lower, and given my height advantage it could've happened. Because if not we'd be wondering the family's continuation of the bloodline through you." Maia crossed her arms giving a pointed look.

Maia, though tiny at 5'2, always has this brave determined air about her. She's very enthusiastic and optimistic, but she can be a force to be dealt with when she got upset, which was mostly her brothers. Her biracial-light brown petit body is topped with long-thick-curly dark brown hair with natural golden highlights, eyes framed by long-thick dark eyelashes—that can at times deepen the color of her amber eyes. She has a heart shaped face and her rather curvy figure is the stuff of envy for many females and the attraction of quite the number of young pack males and humans too. To the naked eye seeing pictures of both Maia and her mother, Dianna, at the same age one would think they were twins. Tragically the physical comparison can ever be made through images as Maia never met her mother. Nonetheless, her father, bothers, other family members and close friends often tell her of such similarities.

Secretly, though, she keeps a photo of her mother while pregnant with her. In the picture Dianna is being enveloped by Luke's arms. From what assumptions Maia has made, her mother is no more than a few months pregnant, which explains why there is no baby bump to be seen in the image. Although, her father's hand protectively on her mom's stomach is a dead giveaway as to what needed protecting.

"Ok, you two that's enough." Ever the peace maker Daniel, the eldest of the Graymark children, stepped in between his, near, always bickering younger siblings. Like his younger brother Jordan, Daniel took more to their father than they did their late mother; both had blue eyes, thick dark brown hair, defined muscled bodies and were over six feet tall. But with the slight difference that Daniel and Jordan's skin had a _lighter_ olive tone to it voiding them of being completely Caucasian. Still by all physical aspects you would never think they were their mother's sons, which initially frustrated their father, Lucian, to no end. That was until baby Maia was born.

"Well, you started it, Daniel, and Jordan continued," Maia gestured with her thumb. "I was merely defending myself." She stated unapologetically.

"Alright, alright. Sorry. Look the line is moving lest just keep the peace alive just for tonight. Deal?"

"Deal." The reply was given simultaneously by the younger wolves.

Reaching the front they still had to wait for the person at the door to let them through. His black t-shirt clinging to his well-muscled body said BOUNCER clear across the front. A thankless job if there ever was one if that is you were a patron waiting to get inside, _but_ the owner, Mr. Bane as his known to all employees, paid his workers rather nicely and that's all anyone ever cared about. Therefore "Little Mike" as his name tag read could give three shits whether or not you got in. His only concern was you not making trouble or else you'd personally meet his best buddies PS—"_pain & suffering_"—and be permanently banned from Pandemonium.

Daniel was still surprised at how time had flown since his baby sister was born on an autumn night much like this one with the moon shining brightly in the clear starry sky. He and Jordan had downplayed the whole scenario of the big 18th birthday as just a night out with them, which did not by any means sit well with Maia.

First, their dad was out of town on "business", _**again**_, as he mostly was whenever her birthday was nearing. And then no party to top it all?! _This birthday sucks_, had been her choice words. But in all honesty there was a big surprise party waiting for them inside on the roof and making the line was part of the cover scheme.

Jordan had contacted Mr. Magnus Bane almost a year ago to set this up. Magnus placed him in contact with Kaelie his event manager. Daniel took care of the guest list and food. Thankfully for everyone, their cousin Adam (a.k.a. _**Bat**_)—or DJ Bat, as his known in the nightclub scene—was frequently hired by Magnus for gigs at Pandemonium, and tonight was no exception.

The phone vibrated and Daniel checked it. _We're all here and ready when you are_, Bat had texted. Daniel flipped his phone shut, preventing a pair of amber-curious-eyes from reading the message.

Maia gave him a questioning look.

"Nothing, just Bat wondering if we were here yet." Daniel nodded signaling Jordan, giving him the go ahead.

Jordan pulled the sleeve over his left wrist back to reveal his clan's tattoo, a design consisting of a tribal style wolf howling at the moon. Upon seeing this, Little Mike immediately pulled the velvet rope back, apologizing profusely for the wait. He knew the consequences of making VIP guest of _**their**_ caliber wait, and it was not all that pretty.

"That's alright." Jordan waved him off, pulling Maia by the hand with him inside ignoring the man's remorse.

"Here's something for you troubles." Daniel slipped the man a "Grant" and kept walking following in the path his siblings took.

To say the bouncer was stunned silent by Daniel's doing was the understatement of the year. However, what baffled the poor burly man most was the fact that they had waited in line_. In line!?_ All either of their kind had to do was show-up at the front of the line and, present whomever was there, their markings. That was it, entry was automatic and unquestioned. Magnus' explicit and undisputed instructions after all. He stilled remembered the group of young vampires who arrived earlier, all the "leader" did was show the ankh tattoo on his left wrist and him and his group were allowed inside promptly, a fact which irritated customers who had been waiting a while.

"Yay! Finally!" Maia's excitement was very palpable as she surveyed the crowd. The music was booming and the atmosphere intoxicating. She started to swing her hips in rhythm.

Jordan and Daniel behind her gave each other a knowing look saying _if she only knew_.

"Hey, come on this way…" Daniel tugged her toward the elevators.

"Come on! The music's good here. I don't want to go the VW lounge, it's boring up there." Maia whined like a four year old.

"Baby sis, we're not going VW. Trust us its going to be a good night…" Jordan encourage.

…. ….. ….. …. ….

"Fuck!" The young man called as he came emptying himself into the mouth of the blonde, _human_, bimbo in a pink sequent too short and overall slutty dress he had pick-up for the night when he and his friends walked into Pandemonium. From the center of couch he sat on, he threaded his hand through the girl's hair. Release was what he needed after the week he'd been having and one night stands were not only his favorite past-time, but also his much preferred stress reliever. He'd probably ended up calling her 'Jenny' as he did with most females on nights like tonight if she were that lucky. And just like the old saying goes _blondes __**do**__ have more fun_ and the tramp currently on her knees would be the epitome of the phrase. He threw his head back feeling some of the tension leave his body. His right arm stretched the length of the couch he sat on, his eyes spied the ankh marking on the inside of his wrist. The **_ankh_**, the ancient Egyptian hieroglyph meaning "life", in more general terms the concept of _eternal_ life.

"Sweet stuff." Said girl in an overly sexualized fashion licked her lips. "Can't wait to find out how this night turns out." 'Jenny' wiped the side of her mouth smiling devilishly. **_That_**, tragically in his opinion, brought his attention back to the current situation.

He faked an amused smile and sighed silently exasperated as soon as her back was turned. _What have I done to depend on this triviality to get me through a bad week? This especially another faceless nameless girl meant for only pleasure and maybe some…. _He stood and adjusted himself back into the expensive pair of dark Armani jeans he wore, but not before cleaning off the lip-print remaining from tramp's shade of cheap pink lipstick.

The room's door burst open and a half drunk short girl with flaming red hair and green eyes barreled in followed a tall, muscularly built, dark haired, blue-eyed male. However, the young man leaned on the door frame while his companion very ungracefully stumbled further into the room. She giggled incisively at some untold joke.

The boy on the couch noticed her fangs had slightly elongated. Probably from the semi-inebriated state she was in.

"So, this is where you've been hiding out… Having fun getting your rocks-off?" The dark haired male questioned.

"So, what? Had personal business to take care of or would you have rather I'd done it in view of prying eyes. And then give father all the more reason to be feel disappointment in his youngest son." The golden-haired male retorted.

"No. I suppose privacy is what you needed for whatever it is you were doing with that sweet young blood over there." Although the dark haired boy crinkled his nose as he got a whiff of what the girl smelled of and he didn't like one bit. Over used merchandise. _Neighborhood bike anyone?_

"Whatever it is your thinking of that went on here," his golden eyes traveled to the length of 'Jenny's' body, "hasn't happened… _yet_. But, to answer yes I did get some release." He nodded.

"Oh, really!? My baby brother hasn't gotten any real sex, still? Really, Jace you're loosing your touch, little bro. I wonder is it that you've decided to become a celibate Tibetan monk?" He grinned at his golden haired younger half-brother.

"First of fuck you." His voice held an edge to it.

"Sorry, no thank you. That'd be considered incest and as good-looking as you are, Jace I'm not really into you." Sarcasm dripping from every word.

Jace shook his head and opted to let it go. "Second, don't worry big bro Alec, the night is young and so is Jenny here." Jace smirked. "Besides I see that you resorted to liquor in order to get into Clary's pants or more like get her out of them. Still not getting any from her I see."

Alec looked genuinely insulted at his brother's conclusion, but said nothing.

"It's Jenna."

Alec and Jace looked at the blonde confused.

"My name is Jenna." The blonde, and Jace's company for the evening, said.

"Ok." Jace looked utterly unfazed by the girl's correction. In fact he ignored it.

Alec felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out he read the text message and showed it to Jace.

Jace took notice of his brother's sour look; he himself cringed as he read the contents of the text. He wasn't looking forward to the night's events. A run-in with a medium size young pack of werewolves wasn't his idea of fun. Normally, he would be the instigator of altercations, but tonight he really didn't want any of it. Nonetheless, their father was in desperate need of fresh intel on their mortal enemy, the werewolves, and sometimes party crashing was the best way to get it.

Ergo, crashing a party hosted by the sons of their enemy clan's leader served such purpose. He was very hopeful that 'Jenny' would still company him home, his bed was in grave need of a warm body and _**his**_ body was in need of vigorous blood. Not that he had any plans to kill her, but there was something to be said about feeding during the sexual act itself. The pheromones, the rushing blood, the heat emanating from a human body… much to tantalizing and alluring for a vampire not to take advantage of. Perhaps, he might just invite Alec to join in. _**Perhaps**_ being the key word.

"I still don't know how you were able to get your hands on Kaellie's event book and scored tonight's gathering on the roof. Magnus will be so pissed—"

"Well, I could give a fuck what Magnus says or thinks. We're here to collect and I intend on getting what we need. Let's go 'Jenny'."

"Jenna." She frowned and pouted.

"Right." Jace used a very dismissive tone. "Anyway, want to join me and my brother and the girl of his wet dreams in some party crashing." He said walking with his blonde acquaintance.

Alec gave him an incredulous stare.

"Really, Alec?" Clary drunkenly questioned. "I'm the subject of your wet dreams."

If it were possible for vampires to blush, Alec would've been an entirely new creation for a shade of red. Beet or tomato, were too light of hues to be considered as good descriptors. Nonetheless, the words that followed astounded him all the more.

"Well… We'll just have to fix that tonight won't we?" Clary gave him a wickedly devilish grin. She walked up to him and standing on the tips of her toes, she placed her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer for the most intense kiss Alec had ever received in his twenty-two years—or more like 220 years—of existence.

Intoxicated and drunken from the kiss Alec nearly fell backwards.

"What do you say we ditch annoying little half-brother and go back to your place? Let's let sarcastic, cold, bad-boy Jace deal with a few werewolves all by **himself**." The red-head winked at Alec and jiggled his belt-buckle.

Tragically her words sunk in and he gave grave rueful response. "As much as I would love to literally feed my antagonistic baby brother to the wolves," He sighed. "I'm afraid that father sent us _**both**_ on this assignment and therefore expects _**both**_ of us to return home with what he has requested."

"Well that sucks." Clary crossed her arms, and Alec chuckled. At eighteen—or more like 180—years old she could still behave with immaturity, but her brashness approach was one of the things he loved about her.

Alec had been after Clary for years now and for some reason she often overlooked him, but tonight had been his night.

When Clary arrived at Pandemonium she had been very upset over her ex's action with Sofia, Magnus' right hand _wo_man, and got very tipsy quickly. She saw Alec all by himself in a corner waiting for Jace and couldn't help the attraction she felt. Her family had been working for the leader of the vampire clan since before she was born.

Clary Morgenstern had grown up with all four of the Lightwood children, her best friend/sister being Isabelle the youngest Lightwood. Sebastian and Jace were like her brothers, but Alec had always been something else altogether. She perceives Alec as appearing uncomfortable in his own skin whenever she was around.

Both Sebastian and Jace had this alluring personality that exuded sex with charm and charisma combined with unique good-looks that attracted women. When it came to family, it was an opposite. They were very loving, caring, passionate individuals, kind, strong, brave and affectionate. However, all too often they were snobbish, antagonist and sarcastic with this underlying arrogance when it came to matters of the courts and at times outside the courts, as well.

However, Alec was the complete opposite of his brothers, while also being just as caring and loving towards his family. He's also very protective of them. For Alec, business matters were treated by him with utter respect, straightforwardness and seriousness. However, when women were in the equation; he's self-conscious, often soft spoken and quiet. Nonetheless, the most striking difference to his brothers, Alec, though very handsome as well, always tries to downplay his looks. Jace and Sebastian used their looks and costly fashion sense for their advantage at every chance they got, even with men. Alec, however, viewed those as detriment to ones true goal, which is why his regularly seen wearing inexpensive, and at times worn, clothing.

BUT here he was with a girl he thought would never give him a sideways glance in favor of his brothers.

"Hey, Alec! Clary! Aren't you coming? Or are you two too busy fucking already?" Jace's voice called from down the hallway where the elevators are located.

"We're on our way Lightwood. Don't get your panties in a knot." Clary shot back.

"I guess if we don't get too injured with this little mission your dad ordered, we'll be having some hot and heavy vampire sex later?" She grinned with a gleam in her green eyes.

"Oh, you bet ya' we will." Alec replied pulling Clary to him and joined Jace and 'Jenny', the dimwitted blonde bimbo, at the elevators. Alec absolutely loved just about everything Clary related; her wild streaks, fun rambunctious nature and from the rumors his heard up for anything in the bedroom. _Yes, tonight's perspectives were looking better already._

…. ….. ….. …. ….

"What!?"

"Just what you heard."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack, though it's impossible for those like us to have... You know that's a human thing." He chuckled. She had absolutely no idea of what was to happen and hiding surprises from her was a lot easier said than done.

"You mean we're going to "_**it**_"? As in the top floors."

"Yes."

"As in the very area I've sequestered from going to for as long as I've been coming to Pandemonium…" Shock written all over her face.

"Yes to all baby sis." Daniel smiled the anticipation was palpable and he was hoping he didn't ruin the meticulous planning that they've prepping for, for a while.

The elevator's ascension was almost done, Maia's amber eyes glazed over eagerness. _Maybe my birthday won't suck after all_. But that excitement left her suddenly.

Jordan took notice from seeing her reflection on the elevator's doors. He tapped Daniel's shoulder and pointed with a head movement.

"Sis, is everything ok? I thought that you'd be enthusiastic by going further up the stairs?" Jordan questioned greatly confused and now questioning what they'd planned.

"If only dad were here." Was all she said sadness evident in her voice.

Jordan and Daniel's eyes opened widely out of everything she could've said they never expected _**that**_. They looked at each other as to say _you do it._

The ever peacemaker took charge after his cowardly brother mutedly pleaded. "I know, Maia. I know."

"Why can't he for just one day, one time—" But she didn't ever dare to finish that sentence, a single silent hot tear streamed from each of her eyes. Maia knew why her father _**never**_ celebrated the joy of her birth, it was the also the day the mother she never knew died. "I guess dad has never ever felt there is a reason for happiness on this date." Her words were bitter and venomous.

Both brothers were at a loss as to what words would make up their father's absence in her life. 18 years—or 90 to be exact—of desertion from the only living parent you have would make someone virulent to see any real affection they have for their child.

"Sis, there are no words I can say to alleviate what resentment you feel towards our father at this moment and I won't either. I can't continue to turn a blind eye to his actions or lack thereof when it comes to you." Jordan paused momentarily.

Daniel almost lost his footing at Jordan's powerful words and he was right with every word. Their father had unintentionally made it seem as it were Maia's fault that their mother was no longer with them. So he took advantage of Jordan's stay. "However, know that we love you, our grandparents all of them love you, the pack loves you. Yes, our father has yet to see past what no one could control and those are his doings not yours."

Both, him and Jordan gathered her in an enveloping hug letting her know that she's loved by at least two of the three males in her life. The show of love brought a smile to her face and took away the infuriation and aggravation she felt. _I __**am**__ loved in my family; I am __**not**__ to blame for my mother's tragic death._

_Perhaps her birthday could still be salvage_, they thought simultaneously.

The elevator _**ding**_ed signaling the arrival to the anticipated floors and surprise party.

The trio let go sobering from the pent-up dam of emotion that burst after so many years of ignorance and simple oversight.

Maia quickly wiped any remaining tears; _this is not the time for that_.

All three stepped out and the elevator doors closed almost as immediate. The brothers let Maia go on ahead, while they lagged behind and quietly went closer to where the light switch was.

To all of this Maia was stunned by the nothingness that was in front her. Silence, stillness of night, darkness; those were what greeted her. She thought fleetingly that she might've seen something move, but was unsure. Even her werewolf sight was not enough to assist her in the task of trying to see in the deep darkness. She turned to inquire about this with her brothers, but they were nowhere to be found.

Maia forced herself to walk forward where the light of the moon shined.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Is anyone there? Jordan? Daniel?"

Silence.

"Guys this is not funny…"

—_**CLANK**_—

Maia turned right to where loud sound had come from and found only darkness.

Suddenly blinding lights came on. Maia put up a hand to cover some of it, but all she could make out were shadows. "Huh?"

"_**SURPRISE!**_" A slew of people yell at once, accompanied by whistles, hoots, applause, cheers and best wishes.

"Surprise baby sis! Happy Birthday!" Both her brothers lauded and clapped, hugging her once more. They let go only to see more tears bream from her amber eyes. "Aw, don't cry it's your birthday."

Not too far behind from her brothers were her uncle Alaric and aunt Amatis. She beamed with joy even more. Maia had always held a special relationship with her aunt Amatis, her aunt had taken the role of mother to her and she loved her as one. "Happy Birthday, Maia!" Her aunt and uncle said in unison. They hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe it. "_18_" years have passed since you were born. I remember that night… I held you in my arms. You were so small." Maia could see her aunt was become teary-eyed with the memories of her birth. "You fed from my brea—"

Maia's amber eyes grew as big as saucers at the revelation her aunt was about to make. Sure she knew all details of her birth (sad, gory and sweet), but her friends didn't need to know _**so**_ much of the night their princess came into the world. "Whoa! Slow your roll there auntie. That's _**WAY**_ **too much** TMI."

Her aunt smiled. "Ok, ok. Thank goodness you're legally an **adult** or else I might think you're just another adolescent teenager easily embarrassed by baby stories." Amatis hugged her niece once more, grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him towards where the guests were.

"Congratulations baby girl! The big 1-8 is finally here for you to enjoy at the best club in the city. We love you Maia." Their cousin DJ Bat announced over the mic.

Maia was a so overjoyed. Her brothers threw her a surprise party, how could she not have seen it before. Her entire family was the worst at keeping _**any**_ secrets from her, yet here it was the proof that a secret could be kept from her acknowledgement.

Her brothers dragged over to the other guest that had come to celebrate her eighteenth birthday.

"How about we get this party started people!?" Bat called taking charge. Which was responded and encouraged with a thunderous unanimous "_**yeahs!**_". The music blared, boomed and got the party officially started.

Nonetheless, it provided perfect cover for what happened next.

One of the elevators _**dinged**_ signaling another arrival, but this one went unnoticed by the party's invitees or its three main attendants. Three vampires and one human stepped out silently.

Well as silent as it could be with a human on hand that took steps like a rhinoceros, which made possibilities at being stealthy impossible. But from the looks of it the loud music was proving to be the perfect concealment for their entry.

…. ….

The overwhelming wolf scent was repulsive, for obvious reasons, that's what you get when crashing one of their parties.

Hours passed and the trio of vamps plus one remained overlooked. They were in the upper level of where the party was being held.

Three were in a semi-dance floor area and one was sitting at the bar watching them, more precise watching one dancer in particular. Said person, though enjoying the show put on by the three others, was agitated with current circumstances.

Alec was very frustrated they had gathered no usable intel, granted they had yet to approach the correct lycanthropes. Those in the higher pack ranks to be exact. And those surrounding them were either too drunk or too high on some odd bluish metallic colored liquid that Magnus' club offered werewolves.

He had tasted it himself once and found that the effects only took on the werewolves and a few humans. On the other hand, vampires were immune to its causes and validities. _Why would two overly protective brothers the likes of Jordan Graymark and Daniel Graymark allow the serving this stuff at their little sister's birthday party? That could put the packs reliance for protecting the princess in jeopardy. _He could careless for the answer, as this opium type substance was providing them with perfect disguised. From his observance the majority of the guest were not on the most cognizant of terms to make viable choices.

Glancing at his watch for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, he sighed bored out of his mind. Alec could hardly wait for the moment of departure, he wanted his moments with Clary_. Oh the things I'm going to do to you when we're alone._ He caught site of her dancing rather sensually with his brother and the night's bed warmer.

Clary's movements were border line carnal that Alec's pants began tighten all the sudden. He turned towards the bar wanting to conceal any evidence of his wants. _Ah, screw it._ He left the bar and went to where the trio were dancing and pulled his girl to him.

Alec smiled at her surprised face.

"Oh, my Mr. Lightwood… Is that a phone or are you just happy to see me?" Clary grinned pressing herself harder against him.

Both groaned desire increasing and continued to dance.

Leaving Jace to dance with 'Jenny'. This move was too much for Jace's dismay given the fact that judging from the girl's dance moves he was in for a night of not all that pleasant sex. _Maybe I should invite Alec and Clary to join us, at least that would ensure a fun night._

'Jenny' was doing her best not to spill the drink she had in hand. She had already about five different beverages, at Jace's and Clary's recommendations. And to say those were not for light drinkers was an understatement. At the moment she couldn't remember if what she had in hand was a Long Island or Screw Driver or a Gin & Tonic or Sex On The Beach or Horny Bull or some kind of drink that had to do with one of the planet's oceans, she could care less. At this point it might've been drink number six and she wouldn't know if it really was seven or eight and no one would be the wiser.

That was until…

"Hey, sweet stuff" 'Jenny' used a very flirty drunken tone. "I need to make a quick stop to the ladies room. Be right back." She winked and attempted to whisper, but ended up giggling instead.

Ok, it was official Jace hated his life. Always the same girls just seemed to strut his way. Brainless, easy to liquor-up queans who were good for only two things—and by coincidence his favorite: _**sex**_ & _**blood**_. On top of that here he was when he could be having an orgy, _or two_, he was wasting his time doing his father's bidding.

He walked over to the veranda contemplating whether or not to ask some on else for a dance, but opted not to. His mind wondered over his favorite items in life. He could only come up with one solution his life was empty; as good as sex & blood were, Jace also wanted someone with substance. His one regret was at the moment partying it up or more like sexing it up with his older brother Alec. _**Clary**_ will forever remain the one that got away and it was his fault. They had started a friends with benefits type deal, but like always as soon as it got too serious Jace would put his vampire speed into overdrive.

His eyes looked over the dimly lit dance floor below. The pool had been covered to make the area larger, except for the hot-tubs. Those had been left available for anyone who wanted them.

Jace noted that for it being the largest wolf pack in the city there weren't as many as he thought there would've been at this gathering. Like with Alec, the intel he was able to gather was worthless, nothing they didn't already know. Of course like his brother, he had yet to approach any higher ranking pack member. Even the pack omegas had good information to be tortured out of.

From his spot on the veranda Jace watch the lycanthropes below. _Worthless, filthy, horrid creatures all of them. They are nothing more than beasts whose true worth is measured by the protection they can provide. _He thought, that was the one thing he could agree with his father on. The vampire clan's history told how more than 800 years ago, werewolves were the slaves and guardians of the Vampyr Clan, their clan. Protecting them from any sort of human attack and ensuring that those misfortunate night children who weren't born to be daylighters were safe until night came.

However, somewhere the history took a very questionable mysterious turn. The lycanthropes were freed, how no piece of evidence has ever been found. Some speculate it was the doings of one King Morgan Fairchild, but no one knows the hows, whats, whens, or whys. With their freedom granted the lycanthropes united and created a clan. Word spread out and other groups of werewolves followed suit, either by joining or creating a clan of their own.

Jace's eyes kept on traveling stopping at the two men he most itched to fight with. Daniel Graymark and his younger brother Jordan Graymark, eldest children of the Graymark pack's King Lucian Graymark. His grip tightened on the wood, his knuckles nearly white and his blood boiled. Their father, Lucian, was responsible for the death of his mother and the man will pay dearly.

His eyes closed momentarily, breathing deeply to calm his revenge fueled nerves. He did this once, twice, but on the final inhale something invaded his sense of smell. The air had all-a-sudden become imbue with something captivating and fragrant and delicate and sweet and _pure_. He breathed in more, the scent much too intoxicating to ignore. His eyes fiercely scanned the crowd of people below searching for the source of aroma.

Jace was about to give up when he saw a girl walking through the mass of wildly moving and dancing people. At first he couldn't quite see her due to lack of lighting, black lights and reckless bodies holding multicolored glow-sticks and neon accessories. However, the moment the group opened it seemed as if the waters had divided and she came across. He so enthralled by her that he took a big risk at being discovered. Using his vampire abilities he leaped on to the bottom floor with great stealth, thankful for whatever it was that had many of the lycanthropes there unaware of his kind's presence at this private gathering.

Even with the high-heels she wore, Jace could tell she was short, no more than 5'2—he always had a thing for "_little_" girls—, has a very curvy figure, heart shaped face with pouty lips that simply begged to be kissed till they bruised, smooth light-brown skin tone, long-thick-curly dark hair and amber eyes surrounded by long-thick dark eyelashes. She was the closest thing he had ever seen that he _could_ call a vision of perfection. He noted that she wore a rather girly dress, but for some reason it was the impeccable essence of femininity on her. The dress had a playful polka-dot pattern, a back keyhole, with fitted bodice that aided in hugging her natural curvature and flared skirt, the hem reaching an inch or so above the knee for a more elegant-mature feel. He had never met or even seen the girl in question, but he just knew the dress fit her personality perfectly.

Still that didn't drive away the fact that his predatory nature took slowly, but surely over all his consciousness as if they were in the harsh lands of Africa. He the untamed predator wild, carnivorously, savage and hungry trigger. She the sweet, swift, innocent antelope meant to be sieged in order to satiate the predator's starvation. As he drew closer to this unknown female the perfume that had invaded his senses took on subtle, but not too unnoticeable changes… In fact they were becoming somewhat repulsive._ Maybe it's all the present werewolves. That has to explain why the differences as I approach this fascinatingly beautiful creature_.

A woman appeared gaining the girl's attention. The woman had a slim body for her age, was just slightly taller than the girl, long brown hair and blue eyes. Eyes exactly like those of King Lucian Graymark and his sons. _Could she be the Duchess Amatis Brownstone? Lucian's sister?_ He took advantage of the distraction to get closer without being noticed he knew the woman to be a full wolf. The wind picked-up blowing in his face, the girl's hair raised whipping around her face and neck. It mixed in with the aroma he had smelled earlier, the perfume that had brought him down from the veranda. _A wolf? She's a bloody wolf!? Perfect. Just my luck, hot chick turns out to be a lycanthrope._

"Maia, I've been looking everywhere for you. Your brothers told me about earlier."

Jace had heard of almost all related to the werewolf horde; relatives, close friends, army leaders, members of high ranks in the pack. Even of the king and his immediate family. But Maia had been a name he had yet to cross. _Who the hell is Maia?_ The list of names running through his mind seemed endless, but still no females wolves with that specific name. _Unless…._

"Oh, goodness." Maia sounded extremely embarrassed. "Aunt, listen really it is just fine. I know dad has issues with the date—"

Amatis grabbed at her upper arms with a gentle grip. "No, sweetie you don't and it isn't. You're father loves more than anything in this world. I know he has expressed much, but he does. Trust me. You, and Jordan and Daniel are the last pieces he has left of Dianna in this world, no thanks to that malicious king Robert and his disgusting menace of parasites." Maia heard the venom in her aunt's voice in those last dozen or so words. They spoke volumes of the true evils that vampires were capable of.

Upon hearing those final words Jace almost jumped to strike at and quite possibly destroy the woman for insulting his kind and his father's good name. But he held back knowing if there was anything to be gained from this eavesdrop he would have to hold his tongue and ground they had yet to collect anything useful. So he would endure until the conversation finished.

Still it Jace a moment to realize what valuable pieces of information he had just obtained. _So this has been Lucian's __**BIG**__ secret, he has a daughter._ His eyes traveled the length of Maia's body with lust. He raised his head a little to catch the wind as it blew more of the girl's scent into the air. Incisively intoxicating smell, he had read that when young female werewolves become of age their bodies unknowingly commence to exude pheromones signaling they're in heat. This drove most males into a frenzy, which is why females were often kept concealed for a few days while their bodies adjusted to adulthood. If left alone too much turmoil and disorder would reign in the pack.

_And wouldn't you know said female just turned "__**18**__" fair game for all._ Plans began to formulate in his mind, he'd had to confer with his brothers for best strategies. The scent explains why that strange blue metallic lycanthrope opium was being served at this party. _So they need all none related males at bay in order to maintain her virtue safe. She's the __**alpha**__ female. I bet daddy wouldn't appreciate just any unapproved male touching a single hair of his little girl's head._

Jace grinned at all the possible angles to use this information. His father would be very fascinated in knowing that his mortal enemy, Lucian, has _**three**_ children not just the two sons he parades around. A secret he managed to keep very well hidden all these years, and wouldn't you know number three is unhappy with her lot.

For his vantage point he sees Amatis hugging and leaving Maia. _Perfect timing._ Their conversation is done and girl's back is to him. _She will not see me coming._

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking to where I was going." Jace said with an overly done apologetic look and tone. He gently gripped her upper arms for emphasis. However, he noted how her skin was like fire, another fact he had learned over the years in his many altercations with the beasts.

Someone brutishly bump into Maia with great force, so much so she nearly toppled over. The air around her suddenly became impregnated with a sweet scent. So sickly sweet it almost made her nostrils bleed and burn the overpowering smell. However, it was the soft ice like hand that was on her arm and smooth velvety voice that really caught her attention.

"That's quite alright." Maia placed her hand over one of his feeling his cold smooth skin. She noticed that unlike many of the males in their pack this man, true unreasonably icy hands, but they were not as rough and calloused as those of rest of the wolves. It felt different. It felt _nice_. She turned to face the young male and she nearly fainted.

Maia had never seen such a beautiful boy, _no_ **man** in her life. Sure her brothers had some attracting good-looks and smiles that made females left and right weak in the knees. But this man was on an entirely different league altogether. He was as tall as her brothers—which meant way taller than her—, golden hair and amber eyes, though thin and hidden by his clothes, she could tell that he has muscular build. Maia was floored, rendered speechless.

"Miss… are you ok?" His hands still touched her bare skin.

"Huh? What?" She snapped out of whatever state she was in at the moment.

"You're gawking at me. I thought maybe you'd…" He stopped midsentence now getting a better look at Maia. And he liked what he saw; very, very much.

Unconsciously they moved to the veranda which offered a great view of the city. The wind picked-up again playing with Maia's hair, Jace observed. He caved under the temptation to feel the softness of the locks and place them behind her ear. His fingers gently caressed the skin of her cheek. _So soft._ Something was happening and he couldn't fathom what. But he would ignore it for now; the wheels in his head were turning formulating the perfect plan. At moment he would distract her, see what she knew of him and his kind.

"I'm sorry." She blushed looking away.

"It's ok. What's your name?" He caught her eyes again.

"Maia. Maia Graymark. You?" She gave a small smile.

"My full name is Jonathan Christopher Lightwood, but my friends and family call me Jace." He gave her his trademark killer smile.

"Wait a minute… Lightwood? Jace **Lightwood**?" She asked bewildered.

_She knows. Well that part sucks… some._

He played dumb. "Yes, why?"

"Oh, no! I have to go. I can't be seen talking to a vampire, let alone someone like you."

She briskly turned to walked away, but he gently grabbed her arm, once more feeling she felt the soft smoothness of his skin, stopping her haste. Facing him again he took in how her eyes staring up at him. They shone in the light of moon. Clear as day, bright as stars. For a moment, and only a moment, he was rendered speechless by her captivating eyes.

"Wait. Why not? We're not doing anything wrong, just talking. Besides you didn't see me running for the hills when you identified yourself."

"Excuse, me! Haven't you heard our species are mortal enemies, and our fathers hate each other. In fact if you don't know, my father wants yours dead."

"Yes, I know all that and why they loath each other. Thank you very much." His voice dripped with sarcasm. There was also something in his eyes, it disappeared just as quickly. "And I repeat if you didn't noticed, I didn't run for the hills once you told me your name."

Her mouth formed an 'o' as realization hit her.

"Ok, I guess you're right. But still, my brothers compiled the guest list and I'm sure vampires were not on it."

"Why not?! I'm always invited to all the most exciting parties in the city. I'm truly hurt by this." His hands covered his heart as if he'd been wounded.

The corners of her mouth began to twitch at his antics.

"Hold up! Is that a smile I see itching to make its way out?"

_**That**_ actually made her smile wide. She chuckled looking away.

"Well, if you must know. You're crashing my 18th birthday party. I am now officially an adult…."

From there the conversation started and continued. They talked for what seemed like hours.

Lucky for Jace spot they were located at was somewhat hidden and away from prying eyes. Jace nor his companions had been discovered, yet. _Dumbass werewolves, can't even provide adequate security to protect such priceless artifacts. Let's see what I could get out of this captivating, __**now**__ adult werewolf. If nothing useful comes from this exchange, at least I'd gain her trust…._

Something about this was not like what she'd been taught at all about vampires. Jace is funny, confidant, handsome, at times a little too sarcastic for my taste—but not by much either—, nice, a good listener. He somehow seemed _genuine_. Yet, in all vampire education she and brothers received painted them in completely different light. She learned that at one time werewolves had been slaves to the vampires, but thanks to the man that shares her father's moniker during an uprising they'd taken their deserved freedom. She had also learned vampires were disloyal, arrogant, cruel, treacherous, deceitful, dangerous, cold creatures in every since and meaning of the word... The list went on and on, but Jace didn't fit those. _Ok, maybe the cold part, but it's to be expected. That's a good thing, right?_

The music tempo changed. The beat slowed, a melodic tune played. It served in helping the concealed couple not have to speak so loudly or have to get too close to be heard.

Maia scarcely had interactions with anyone outside the pack. Maybe a human or two, but it never went beyond a mere polite greeting or courteous pardon. Truth be told the last time leaders of other packs had visited they had been very surprised that Lucian had a third child, let alone a daughter. "_Ah, female lycanthropes are so very rare in did. And Luke yours is a particular rare bloom._" One of the visitors had said. To say that the comment had made her feel as some prize trophy from a long day's hunt, was the least. Needless, to say said visitor has never returned nor communications responded.

"Would the lady do me the honor of a dance?" Jace extended his hand in an old worldly fashion.

However, Maia did not miss the mischievous smile plastered on his angelic face. "Ok." Was her reply. She placed her hand on top of his and allowed him to pull closer toward the dancer floor.

…. ….. ….. …. ….

"Hey, have you seen Maia?"

"No, Jor. Why?"

"It's been a while since anyone has seen or talked to her, that's why. Dani, you don't think she'd ditch her own party after all the trouble we went through."

"Of course not. Did you see the look on her face? She loved it." Daniel padded his brother's shoulder. "She's probably in the ladies room or with Aunt Ama, you know how our aunt can start and just not stop."

"The ladies' is out of the question I asked Gretel if she could check. She did and said Maia is not there. So I guess your second choice would be the best one." Jordan gave his brother a knowing look.

"Lets go find their probably on a table somewhere missing a good party. Look Max is over there maybe he can tell us where they are." Daniel pointed out to their cousin.

Max was Adam's—a.k.a. Bat—older brother. The two were at times as inseparable as conjoined twins and equal handfuls of mischief, foolery and shenanigans. Yep, you could count on them for good entertainment when you're bored and the best pranks, too.

"Hi, cuz!" Jordan greeted.

"Hey!" Max acknowledged.

"Have you seen Aunt Ama? We can't find Maia and figured that auntie must've cornered her and two have lost sight of the party and track of time. It's been hours since anyone has seen Maia and cake cutting time is almost here."

"Actually guys, mom and dad both left a few hours ago." Max was bewildered by what Daniel and Jordan had said. "And what do you mean no one has seen Maia in hours?"

The brothers were baffled by their cousin's statement. "They left?" Both asked at the same time. "Hours ago?" Jordan continued.

"Just that, no one has any idea where Maia is. I asked some of her friends none could give me a straight answer. Caterina was the last one I spoke to and she said the last time she'd seen Maia, they'd had a disagreement and Maia just walked away to cool off. She's been looking for her ever since." Daniel began to worry. _Their sister wouldn't runaway, right?_

"Wait a minute I see her." Max was standing by the veranda. "She's over dancing with some guy I've never seen before. He looks oddly familiar, though…."

Max pointed toward an area in a far corner, a rather secluded section from the looks of it, but not too secluded either. She was still near the dance floor and within view so as not to arouse suspicion from anyone who saw them. In fact to anybody looking it would seems as if they'd just wanted some extra room.

Relief washed over the brothers as they approach their cousin. But it soon left them as they caught sight of the person Maia was dancing with.

"No way." Jordan said.

"What the hell is _**he**_ doing here? How did he find out about our private celebration?" Daniel questioned to no one in particular. Everyone knows about Magnus' none disclosure contracts and policies which is why, despite past grievances, he's so highly trusted amongst werewolves and vampires.

"He looks familiar. Who is he?" Max was still racking his brain to figure out who was the blonde guy dancing with his "little sister".

"Someone whose going to wish they were dead. _Completely _dead." Jordan's voice dripped with malice. So much of it Max looked at him as if it were the first time his cousin had ever truly shown hate for someone.

"Maxwell old boy, meet the luckiest _bastard_ or more like **_unluckiest_** bastard in the world. Daniel and I have been itching for a chance at him and his brothers and his kind for the longest time. Meet Prince Jonathan Christopher Lightwood." Jordan pointed towards Jace. "The flukiest bastard that has ever lived, youngest son, and literally a bastard one, of one King Robert Lightwood ruler of our mortal enemy the Vampyr clan."

…. …. …. …. …. ….

* * *

Hi! =)

There it was chapter 2, hope it was to your liking.

Finished book two of "The Infernal Devices Series". I'm itching to get my hands on "Clockwork Princess" coming out later in March.

Please reviews I do want to read your comments, so please read and review. =)

For curious minds who want a better visual, Maia's dress can be found at the kohl's website just search for _LC Lauren Conrad Polka-Dot Fit & Flare Dress_.

detail_NL10223_542_Sterling_Silver_Vintage_Filigre e_Flower_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is meant as a tribute to Cassandra Clare's amazing writings. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**A**_/_**N**_: FYI_ italicizes without quotation marks _it's usually what a character is thinking or says internally.

Also, in case you wonder as you read why I used the terms pup and colony when talking about vampires, they're both references to bats.

* * *

…. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

The Forbidden

Chapter - 3

Upon hearing the word **vampire** Max's usually easy going demeanor turned near vicious. He faced his cousins whose eyes had changed to a bright animalistic yellow color and signs of the change were noticeable.

"Gentlemen, lets go and teach the leeches a lesson they won't soon forget." Daniel had scheming gleam in his eyes.

"Leech_**es**_?" Max was confused, he could only see Jace.

"Yes, where there is one, more are lurking. Plus I bet his two idiot brothers are here with him as well." Jordan responded for his brother.

"Holdup. What about the war? Aren't you worried of this getting back to their parents? "

"Nope." Jordan responded.

"They invaded our party, our territory without any back-up no less and now one of them is getting too close for comfort with my baby sister. Even if he is by himself, still makes the situation fairgame in my book." Daniel stated nonchalantly.

"Go find Bat, Max. The slow music means his on break. We'll need back-up and because we had to drug almost all males who came to celebrate they're not in the most coherent state." Jordan was equally imperturbable.

…. ….

Maia was over the moon and perhaps something more. Jace had this air about him that captivated her like no one had before. Sure she had liked guys, and had been allowed to go on the occasional date—with a brother or a cousin, but never alone—, however what was happening with Jace had been something completely foreign. She knew she was utterly powerless to stop it or even change it. She decided to whatever _**this**_ was to leave it up to chance. _What's the worst that could happen, right? _

Somehow he knew. Without great effort Jace had gained Maia's trust or at least some sort belief in him from her. He didn't even need to use his special vampiric skills. _This is going perfect, nothing could be any better except for..._

Neither could deny that there was some kind of attraction, no _**force**_ drawing them towards each other. Their species had been mortal enemies for centuries, ever since the uprising, and yet here they were Maia a werewolf and Jace a vampire together for the moment at least.

Long ago there was a time when vampires ruled and werewolves were their loyal servants and protectors, if you asked a vampire that is. Ask a werewolf and the story was _enslavement_. Why or how the uprising came to be remains a mystery, but the werewolves rose from nothing to power and let the vampires know that they would no longer be theirs to control. After that a treaty had been signed ensuring a seize and desist from both sides, enough blood had been spilled and great numbers of innocent laid dead. Though, truth be told there had been some loopholes in the treaty, which were played to the advantage of both sides. Nonetheless, those were kept on the very fringes of the signed accord which technically allowed for such behaviors, happenings, attacks, however you wanted to call them.

All that change with the untimely deaths of their mothers, Jace's and Maia's, each side blamed the other thus destroying any and all agreements and restoring the bitter rivalry and battle full force. The numbers were not as large, but the hatred was palpable. However, the vampire prince and werewolf princess were being civil, if not _**more**_ with each other for inexplicable reasons.

At the moment they moved to slow pace of the music the air around them thick and heavy with something. The smoke machine created hazy atmosphere that gave the couple just a bit more privacy. Jace's hand started to move recklessly over her back going up and down in a clear indication of pulling her closer. Maia took the hint leaning in closer absentmindedly tilting her head back, pouting her full lips and fluttering her eyes closed. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her. Maia was on cloud nine, her first kiss on her eighteenth birthday what could be better.

Their lips met at first slow and uncertain. Maia was a bundle of nerves she had never kissed a boy in her life, and here she was kissing a vampire nonetheless. Jace felt her tense, nerves stand on edge. Instantly he knew this was the first kiss she ever had._ Hmm, if she's virgin to __**this**__ could she be inexperienced to other far __**more**__ intimate things…. _He felt her relax after a minute and wrap her arms go higher over his shoulders and around his neck. _Much better._

The music seemed to go on and on for both nothing could ruin the moment, or so they thought.

"Hey, get your filthy rodent claws off of my sister!" A yellow-eyed Jordan yelled pulling a stunned Jace away from an equally surprised Maia.

As if Jace were some kind of rag doll, he was of all purposes tossed from Jordan to Daniel.

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming to our private gathering and touching my baby sister?" Daniel had Jace by the collar of his shirt. Jace for the first time in his over 200 years of existence—20 years of 'life'—was visibly nervous.

"What bat boy you don't speak? Cat got your tongue?" Max taunted standing next to his cousin. All their lives Max, Adam—Bat—, Daniel, Jordan and Maia were raised together. Heck, Max and Bat's mother was the only "_**mother**_" Maia has ever known.

"Who me?" Bat point to himself from his spot next to Jordan. "No way! I'm on a strict no disgusting lifeless-pulseless-dead-walker diet. Not an easy diet to stay on, but I manage. No, his tongue is probably still jammed down my little sis's throat." All four young lycanthropes males chuckled.

"Guys, wait! Don't hurt him! We weren't doing any—"

"Shut-up Maia!" All four males reproached the girl at the same time.

Maia's pleas were falling on death ears. She didn't miss the scowled that had permanently formed on her brother Daniel's face.

…. ….

"Ah shit!" Alec pulled himself away from 'Jenny's' mouth when his ears perked-up from the commotion that was beginning on the floor below them. The tragedy of it all was that he, Clary and 'Jenny' were having a much entertaining three way make-out session since Jace had been MIA until now. In fact his hand was making its way up and under Clary's dress.

The scene before him didn't help at all. Jordan had pulled Jace from the arms of a lovely young female lycanthrope and thrown him to his brother, Daniel who grabbed his brother by the shirt's collar, lifted him slightly.

Hearing his very uncommon choice language Clary snapped back to reality and followed the direction of Alec's eyes. Her eyes got as big as saucers; she could not believe what she was seeing. _Fuck and I was thoroughly enjoying myself in this mock three-way._

Alec and Clary turned to one another and nodded in a silent agreement. They were about to leap over the veranda when a voice stopped _**dead**_ in their tracks.

"Hey, blue eyes why did you stop?"

_Of course, I had to forget about the bubble-head my brother picked-up for the night._

Clary and Alec looked at each other one more time, then at 'Jenny', then back again to each other. 'Jenny' noted this unspoken conversation and was about to protest.

"Come with us 'Jenny'—" Clary began.

"For the millionth time it is Jenna. JE-NNA. Get it through your thick dinosaur like heads. Jenna." Jenna snapped at them with the attitude to match. She knew vampires existed, she even dated a few in the past. Vampires were the off best lovers _every_ time.

"Right, Jen—" Alec stopped himself from using Jace's trademark epithet/pseudonym for every female he wishes to never engage with for more than a night, two at the most—granted if they were good in bed that was.

"Come on this party blows. We've definitely over stayed our welcome and from the looks of it it's time to pay the piper." Clary finished for Alec; however she took notice of the guarded expression of the girl's face. "Besides, there is still _**much**_ more fun to be had in private." Clary placed her hand gracing it over 'Jenny's arm and smiled at the girl. All of a sudden 'Jenny' felt at ease and compliant to whatever she had just said.

Two things every vampire could do without great effort. Seduce their victims in every way imaginable and the power of persuasion. The first being easier than the latter, to persuade ones victims is always fun you'd be able to have everything you desire almost as if taking control of their minds, plant a couple ideas and presto your bidding is done, BUT its costly on the vampire doing the persuasion. If used too often and injudiciously the vampire will be almost completely drained of all strength and energy leaving said creature utterly defenseless and vulnerable to any and all enemies.

Thankfully, if your victim was the likes of 'Jenny'—the epitome of blonde bimbo—then your job was three quarters done. A mere touch and smile the idiot would be putty in your hands with the least bit of effort.

'Jenny' smiled and nodded in agreement with the redhead vampire. She allowed Clary to pull her in the direction Alec was leading. The effects of the persuasion lasted for little over an hour, _hopefully that will be enough time to get Jace and themselves out of the wolf's lair __**literally**_.

…. ….

Magnus was at the first floor of his club tending to some club related business and some, who he hoped would become, guests for the remainder of the night when he felt a disturbance. He had learned long ago to hone and carefully craft his magical skills as a sorcerer. Thus providing him with the knowledge of what the beginning of this fracas actually was. Plus it didn't hurt that he had setup wards on all his properties for those exact reason.

"Fuck!" He muttered looking in the direction of the hot well-built young blue-eyed blonde male and the sexy green-eyed auburn haired woman with him. They were both giving Magnus devilish grins whilst dancing very suggestively. "And just when my evening was starting to look real good. You come now and pull _**this**_!?" He punched the wall next to him. "You'll be sorry for the rest of your existence Jace Lightwood."

…. ….

Jordan had pulled his fist back and was about to strike full force at the youngest Lightwood vampire when a baritone voice called for attention tightly gripping his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you… dog!" The end of the sentence was spat by the owner of the voice with such venom it caused all four wolf males skin to crawl.

"Oh, looky here! A couple more _**bats**_ came out of the cave to join in? Or did you two also stray away from the colony, _**pups**_?" Daniel taunted the two new vampires that just showed-up.

"Let go of my brother and we will quietly leave this pack of hound's inanely boring gathering." Alec said as both he and Clary bared their fangs to the enemy.

At the male vampire's words Maia felt truly insulted; she understood why vampires were the enemy.

"Last time I checked no one invited you to _**my**_ surprise party, vampire." She said angrily, although it sounded more like what a spoiled bratty child would say. Even she recognized it, _wow some intimidation tactic there, Maia. A little more like that and they'll be running to hide under their momma's skirt._

Alec grinned mockingly. "Oh, really… _**cub**_."

"Hey!" Bat growled. "Apologize to my sister, now… _**tick**_." Stepping closer to the middle son of the Lightwood line, his yellow eyes blazing with fury.

"Name calling? What are you five years old?" Magnus stated taking them all by surprise seemingly appearing out of nowhere. He shook his head infuriated. "Seriously, gentlemen… and here I thought the youngest of you is over 200." He crossed his arms casually completely annoyed with the exchange happening with the premises of his nightclub. A big no no in the rule book of his club. Magnus's establishments are neutral ground take it or leave it.

All eight night dwellers—plus the lonely human in the group—were still stunned by Magnus's reverse Houdini act. "Anyway, back to matter at hand… What seems to be the problem here, guests? I don't recall things being patched-up between the Vampyrs and Lycanthropes for them to be conjugating together in the celebration of an Alpha Females official "coming-out" so-to-speak. And last time I checked everything and anything relating to _**me**_ is strictly neutral ground, no exceptions." He crossed his arms with a menacing stance.

Max was about to speak when Jace released himself from the hold that kept him and said, "No worries here Magnus. Alec, Clary, 'Jenny' and I were just leaving." He sighed dramatically and stepped closer to Maia earning her full attention once more. "Until we meet again, _she_-_wolf_." He graced her cheek so lightly Maia wasn't sure if he had truly touched her. And in the blink of an eye was beside 'Jenny'. He took hold of her by the girl's waist whispered to her to shut her eyes. Jace nodded signaling to Alec and Clary.

'Jenny' felt a cool breeze against her skin, in that moment she opened them again both her and Jace were at the elevators, along with Alec and Clary.

"My deepest personal most sincerest apologies for crashing the festivities. Enjoy your eighteenth birthday Maia." Jace wholly ignored the death stares he was receiving from the wolf males. He knew that his next choice words would earn him certain death. "From what I hear you're officially a woman now ready and able for _**anything**_." All four males growled fiercely, nearly phasing on the spot to reap him apart limb from limb.

"Easy." Magnus said stretching him arms out holding back the tempered males. "My establishment, my rules. Remember?"

The "ding" of the elevators alerted that the vampires, and human, had taken their uninvited leave. Now Magnus was left to deal with the irascible males.

"My apologies, you know my non-disclosure agreements are solid. This is the first time something to this magnitude has ever happened. I promise, I'll have Kaelie's head for this."

"No need to point fingers." Daniel started. "Thankfully, my brothers and I were here to maintain the peace and protect Maia."

"Maia's safety is all that matters to us." Max had placed a hand on the shoulder of the eldest Graymark son, whom he considered a brother.

"Come on, let's salvage what we can from this…." Jordan calming down enough that his eyes had returned to their normal blue color.

…. …. ….

"Ah! You've returned!" The king announced excitedly, catching the attention of his wife, daughter, eldest son and daughter's boyfriend. All five had gathered in the formal living room by the fireplace with a roaring-crackling fire. Isabelle and Simon were on the love seat, she had her legs tuck under herself and Simon an arm around her reading some poetry. Sebastian sprawled on the couch reading, too. And Robert and Maryse each on their favorite wingback chairs with books in hand as well.

"Yes, father." Alec walked in he held Clary's hand. "I hope you don't mind we brought guests." He gave his would be girlfriend hand a gentle squeeze.

Jace and 'Jenny' entered last, he had a somewhat sour look on his face.

Robert could care less of who or what his sons brought home, as long as they got the mission done. However, he knew better than to discuss business in front of company.

"No, I guess will talk in the morning of your potential… findings. There were some, correct?"

"Truth is there not as much you would've liked, but we did discover something to that if used wisely could be to our advantage." Jace answered sincerely, taking everyone—his father included—, by surprise. Sure he told the truth, but usually he was evasive, saying mostly half-truths or simply avoiding it altogether.

Robert was flabbergasted still at a loss as to what to say to his youngest son's earnestness. "Umm, very well then. Will talk in the morning after breakfast and not in front of..."

"Certainly." Jace strode-off pulling 'Jenny' with him.

"Good night your majesties." Clary said quickly giving Alec a mischievous smile and pulling him with her.

…. ….

"Ah!" She called riding hard the male underneath her. _Oh, god he's so huge and still as solid as a rock. But… but… oh, I'm so close…. _She grounded herself with more force on the man below him.

"AAaaahhhh!" She screamed collapsing spent from her third powerful climax.

He took charge, roughly flipping them so she was under him. He pumped into the female below him thrusting with everything he had. For some reason tonight he was having trouble and that was completely unprecedented for him and his kind for that matter. Vampires were known for their excellent skills in bed and Jace was known for being the best out of them all…

If you asked Jace that was, but tonight he just couldn't bring himself to _cum_.

Was it the stress and pressure he was under? No, he always shoved that onto his brothers. Was it that 'Jenny' hadn't been that "_good_" after-all? _Perhaps_, but she had been a little fun and somewhat adventurous. _So why am I still fully erected?_ Nevertheless, he knew he couldn't spend another second looking at the easy-lay under him. She wasn't really ugly, but Jace could not last another second with her in his line of vision.

He shut eyes thinking—at the most inopportune time—of the night's events. Thinking of meeting the nubile werewolf female, remembering the sweet kiss he'd stolen from the she-wolf whose name is Maia… Still feeling the softness of her lips against his own. Wanting nothing more than to deepen the contact and have battle of tongues for supremacy with her. Ever since he saw all he wanted was her to…

Jace's eyes opened and before him no longer was 'Jenny', but what greeted his hungry pupils was Maia's light brown petit nude form. Maia's soft mane of curls sprawled over his pillows with her teeth biting down on her lower lip to keep from yelling out from the pleasure his body gave hers. It was Maia's dainty slim fingers that were tangling themselves in his chin length golden locks. It was Maia's amber eyes that were ladled-ly opened crowned by those long-thick dark eyelashes, but were closing fully and her face flushed with ecstasy from the friction of his deepening movements. It was Maia's long nails he felt raked and scratching down his shoulder blades and back. All he saw and felt before him was Maia, Maia, _**Maia**_…

Then it happened. His release finally came. "MAIA!" He yelled out, but was graciously drowned-out by the notably louder scream of his name by 'Jenny' who had yet another orgasm at the hands—or more like body—of Prince Jace Lightwood. He rode out the last of his orgasm with nothing more than thoughts of the lycanthrope princess and what he would do to her body. He was completely undisturbed by the fact that was leaving his seed inside the human girl. Vampires could _**only**_ impregnate born female vampires, so he never bothered with prophylactics or precautions around humans, it was just impossible with any other species.

He laid on his back thankful that 'Jenny' was too exhausted to move from her spot on his bed and that he found his release in the oddest way. He smirked and said more to himself than his bed fellow, "I bet you'll have bruises for days and you certainly won't be able to walk straight for a week either." He knew she didn't hear him, the poor human was fully worn-out, over worked and passed-out to even hear a herd of wild animals running freely in his room. Truth be told, his Maia fantasy did exert him too for moments later he was fast asleep with dreams of the forest and Maia's gentle locks being caressed by the wind, a bright smile on her face and not much else covering her body.

A shadow appeared at his window and had a scowl on his face. "You better not ruin my war with your pathetic puppy-love Lightwood Jr. I've been too patient and have waited too long for this. I won't hesitate in hurting anyone you care for in order to get what I want little boy." The figure sneered at the sleeping prince. "She will be mine and no-one else's you hear me. I lost her mother once to that pathetic werewolf, at the time prince, Lucian and had to kill her for it in the end. Maia will be _**mine**_."

…. ….

Jordan and Daniel finally arrived home, they were rather weary. The night had seemed to not end after the almost scuffle with the Lightwood vampires. After their departure everything moved very awkwardly amongst the siblings. Both had been thankful for the Maia wanting to spend the night with the only mother she's ever known. Following the nights events, she really needed some female matronly comfort.

Their father's deep older voice caught them off guard.

"How was the party? A tremendous success I bet…. Is Maia here with you, by the way, I don't smell her?" King Lucian asked his sons and they walked inside the house. He was excited to know all the details of his baby girl's big 18th birthday.

_Strange how he was too busy and __**traveling**__ to attend his only daughter's birthday celebration, but miraculously is here now and with time to spare too._

Both his sons took notice how on the table there was a full service coffee serving tray, and judging from the steam emanating from the pot the coffee was still warm, if not fresh. There was also some books stacked and a couple appeared to have been opened and read. _So this was the pressing business that he had to take care of on this day? Coffee and reading. Of course!_

Jordan and Daniel look at one another and shook their heads in disappointment.

"If you wanted to know sooo badly maybe you should've been there to witness all the night's fun events." Jordan replied dryly. Both Daniel and Lucian took a step back from the bluntness of the response. "And just so you know, the answer is no. Maia isn't here she's with aunt Ama."

Lucian was thoroughly confused both by Jordan's answer and Maia's absence. Still he pressed on wanting to know what had brought Maia's decision.

"There was an issue with vamps, but we took care of it. Nothing big, but after that Maia wasn't up to celebrating much so Bat and Max took her home figuring she needed a_** parent**_ to talk to." Daniel spewed the word parent like it had been the plague or poison in his mouth.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are talking to like that? I'm not just the king, but your father boy." Lucian demanded.

"Yes, _**my**_ father." Daniel answered.

"Yes, _**my**_ father." Echo Jordan.

Lucian looked between his sons, what was going on here? Had he missed something?

"But surely not Maia's." Daniel continued.

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, _**dad**_. Our father, not Maia's, at least that you haven't been since the day she was born." Jordan accused.

"Where is this coming from? You're my children all three of you."

"Are we now?" Daniel questioned. "It hasn't looked that way to Maia. She knows you blame her for mom's death. Tonight was the last straw. For the past 18 years of her young werewolf's life, she's been the perfect child. Perfect daughter, not once has she ever stepped out of line, talked back, ever done a thing to be questioned for… But have you bothered to noticed, _**NO**_. have you ever bothered to acknowledge her at all in her life, again no."

"All you see if the fact that my mother is dead and she's alive. I don't know about you father, but to me it seems as if you'd rather have Maia dead and mother alive" Jordan continued his brother's line of thinking echoing perfect everything that had been bottled-up since the birth of his little sister.

"Has it ever crossed your mind how Maia feels about that knowledge? Mother's dead and she lives? She knows it's her fault, she doesn't need to be reminded of it every day of her life." Daniel finished breathing heavily.

A loud growl vibrated the walls of the room they were in. Daniel and Jordan had been focused of their tirade that they neglected their father. He had used his alpha dominating stance to silence them.

Lucian used his alpha command to end his sons accusing lecture about his parenting skills or lack thereof when it came to his daughter. He saw his sons cower slightly, but were still fighting not fully stepping down just lowering their position.

"Where is this coming from? Maia knows I love her and I don't blame her for what happened to Dianna." Lucian defended.

"Does she?" Jordan retorted. "Question. When was the last time you told her you loved her? Do you remember her tenth birthday? What about her fifteenth? Or better yet her _**first**_? I know Daniel and I can. I know aunt Ama and uncle Al can, _you_? Why is it that she sees you on anything related to us, but when it comes to her you're too busy or simply M.I.A."

"Even so, do you what had been her one wish every time she blows her candles?" Daniel reproached.

Luke was at a loss for words, his sons had cornered him and each word was another blow of the truth he had been running and hiding from since Maia's birth. Unconsciously he sat on the chair facing away from the fireplace.

Daniel watched his father monotonous movements. At the man's silence, he continued. "Her only wish has been for you to forgive her _**living**_."

Those last words from his oldest son were the final blow. As mighty, as formidable, as avid, as devoted, as courageous, as fair-minded, as straightforward, as many others traits of a good strong leader Lucian Graymark had failed miserably as a father. He put his hands to his face shamed by the truth reaffirmed by his sons and silent tears made clear streaks across his cheeks. He couldn't, wouldn't face his children. The damage had been done, and he was the one at fault.

Daniel and Jordan saw the defeat their father held. Looking momentarily at one another they wordlessly debated as to add more fuel to the fire by telling him of the rest of the night's events. The Lightwood vampires crashing Maia's party. Daniel the ever level-headed one shook his head "no"; those events could wait until tomorrow. Right now all three Graymark men need rest words that had been kept secret were finally given a voice and an ear. Daniel and Jordan left their father where he sat, _**alone**_, to wallow in his own errors and self-pity.

Hours passed and still Lucian had not moved from where his children left him, silent tears still fell from his blue eyes. Eyes that he shared with his sons, it had been Maia the one blessed with his beloved's amber eyes. He stood walking to the mantel where his favorite picture of late wife, Dianna, was placed.

Taking the photograph in hand he inspected it with his finger lightly going over the image of his beloved. In the photo Dianna was pregnant with his baby daughter, at the time they didn't know the child would be a girl for it was too early for such things. Dianna was being hugged by Luke's strong caring arms. She had been no more than a few months pregnant when the picture was taken, which explained why there no sign of a baby bump to be seen in the image. He smile at the hand he had protectively placed on her tummy, the dead giveaway as to what needed protecting. Luke to this day remembered the opposition his parents had felt when he decided to marry beneath royal blood, but he relented and she won over his family and the ridiculous traditions that had no place with current times. Such happy memories he had with her at his side. So many hopes and dreams they had for their little brew, he had promised her to give her a little girl that was be just like her in every way imaginable. He'd lost hope of ever living up to that promise after their second child had been a boy, but Dianna could care less over the child's gender all she wanted was to _**his children **_and that was exactly what she was getting to do.

A couple more tears slipped from Luke's eyes. _Luke, I don't care if all we have is boys. All I want is to be your wife and the mother of your children. _Dianna had reproached him after Jordan was born. Truth had been he Dianna's words had elated him in such a way, filling his heart with even more love.

"Dianna, what have I done?" He scolded himself. After a few moments of looking at the picture something in the image caught his attention. At that moment an idea came to him. "There is still time, I can make it up to her and I know just how to do it."

Placed the picture back to its original location on the mantle and almost raced to his bedroom and started to dig through all the drawers of the dresser. "Nope, not here… Where could it be?"

He went into the closet rummaged through the small drawers, every box he found on the shelves. "Where? Where is it?" It had been so long since his wanted to look for anything belonging to dead wife that he was having a hard time remembering what was where….

"Perhaps the stuff in the attic…" And off to the attic he went.

There he found Dianna's old trunk. "If it will be anywhere, I **has** to be here." He pulled out old clothes, shoes, trinkets, pictures, even an old stuffed bear. Luke nearly gave up when under what looked to be a shawl was the rounded edge of a dark velvet box. "Could it be?" He muttered pulling out the box. His hands were trembling with nerves as they raised the lid of the box to open. _If it's not in here then all hope of ever making it up to my little girl for the past "18" years is gone._ Then he caught sight of thin silver metal, fully opening the box, relief washed over. There it was, just as beautiful as he remember it being. A flood of memories he hadn't thought about in years came back to him. A tear slipped from his eye, all the happiness that he had with his beloved.

He shut the box, placed everything back into the trunk and left with the velvet box in hand. _Tomorrow will be a new start for all of us Maia, I promise._

…. …. …. ….

The sound of rushing water followed by the squeak of knobs turning shutting-off awoke Jace from his very restful sleep. For a brief second he thought that when his eyes opened the beautiful smile of a heart-shaped face and striking amber eyes would be greeting him this morning, however no such luck.

"Morning!" 'Jenny' greeted him stepping out of his adjoining bathroom. Her body was covered by one his crisp white towels. Her walk had a slight wobble from the previous night's workout. She had to admit that it'd surely be a few days before she'd be able to walk straight.

Jace took notice of the uneven sway and gave her a half smirk.

"Morning, wobbly." He answered resting his hands behind his head.

"Hey! No fair, you were really hard to work with last night." She retorted getting dressed.

"Yes, I was **hard**." Jace put extra emphasis on the final word making the almost fully dressed girl before him blush profusely.

"Well, I can smell the sweet smell of pancakes and oatmeal and all sorts of extras calling my name, plus after last night I'm starved and in need of strength replenishment." 'Jenny' walked to the door.

"I know; I'm going to shower first. Tell them I'll be down in 10." In the blink of an eye he was out of bed and in the shower.

"Sure will!" She attempted to call over the running water.

….

They stood at the door after a hearty and pleasant family breakfast. Jace had figured that Clary and Simon would be staying for the briefing it's in their best interest to know first-hand. At the moment, though, he couldn't seem to get rid-off of 'Jenny' fast enough. Her hands somehow were not letting go—a little too _handsy_ for his taste—and she just wanted yet another one last kiss goodbye. This insignificant ordeal was exasperating him to no end. _Wait a minute why am I putting up with this shit? I'm a fucking prince and a vampire at that._ The light-bulb lit and he remembered the best part of vampirism….

Jace grabbed and pulled her hands from under his shirt leaned forward and gave one last soft lingering type kiss. Her eyes were half-closed in a show of bliss and he had her right where he wanted her. He looked straight into her eyes taking control of what little consciousness she had.

"You and I a great time last night and that's how it'll stay Jenna." The only time Jace ever remembered a one-nighter's name was when he needed to get rid-off them, pronto. "In the future if I should need your "**help**" again I know what number to call or where to go to seek you out. Now just go home, eat and rest after last night you'll definitely need it. I already have a cab waiting for you at the gate, gave the driver your address and paid the fair. So enjoy the remainder weekend, do whatever you want just don't call or bother me anymore." His tone was more forceful than he intended, but as the saying goes 'desperate times, call for desperate measures'. He opened the door, moved her to the entrance of the house and in that moment he released her from his mental hold.

"Good-bye, Jenna. Again thanks for last night." He smirked.

"Wait a minute… You remembered my na—" The door shut in her face.

"Smooth, Jace. Real smooth." Clary's voice held a tinged of spite taking him by surprise. "Next time why not just shove the one-nighter out the window and save yourself the trouble." She crossed her arms over her chest scowling in clear disapproval of her boyfriend's brother's manhandling methods.

"Uh, shut-up. You never complained before." He chided.

"You're right, because if you had treated me that way you know the HELL you'd receive." She shook her head. "Anyway, you're dad sent me to get you. We're all in his office; I believe you can find your way there."

Before Jace could say another word using vampire speed she left him with nothing but an empty space that once was once occupied by her. He fumed some, but under the circumstance he had to agree with her. He had been insolent with 'Jenny' and sure she was just company for the prior night AND he really should've been civil and polite…. Still it irked the heck out of him when they get needy and handsy. It was truly his one peeve.

"Jace!" Robert called. The office's location was at the farthest point of the large multi-winged mansion for any human the intercom was greatly needed, however vampire abilities made such machine assistance pointless.

"I'm coming." He muttered and in the blink of an eye anyone standing there would've thought Jace disappeared into thin air.

….

"So son what information did **you** get? Alec said there was nothing other than some apparently narcotized wolves," King Robert stated. "And then there was the call I received earlier from Magnus Bane about my sons invading a lycanthrope gathering which goes against neutral ground rules." He couldn't keep away the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I take it that you told him you'd deal with us sternly." Alec grinned.

"Of course!" The king stated with mock seriousness. "I can't have my children run-amok raiding the precious events our enemy holds." He retorted.

Everyone in the office erupted into a light laughter.

"Now, now. Jace?"

"Right. Well, there was nothing initially the event was rather dull in my opinion, until…" He purposely left his statement hanging in that moment to generate excitement.

"Yess…?"

"I saw and took it upon myself to have a conversation with a rather fetching creature by the name of Maia… _**Graymark**_." Jace culminated with a look of triumph.

"What? That's it? A girl!?" King Robert was astounded by his son's idiocy. "This is the great decidedly important information you had for me?"

Jace was taken aback by his father's reaction or rather lack thereof. He thought the fact there was a susceptible female was a given and better yet offspring of their sworn enemy. "Uh, yes father."

The king gave his youngest son a hard look. "And how is this intel going to aid us? Please, do tell."

Jace took a deep breath he had given this a lot of thought. His strategy was simple enough, not a lot of infiltration or excessive force required. Nonetheless, he knew his father would more likely disapprove. "It is simple and requires little of our forces."

Everyone, even his very caring and supportive mother, Maryse, stared sternly at Jace. He cleared his throat before continuing. Out of those before him it was his father who he worried about most. His father's stone like expression had yet to yield.

"After spending some time conversing with Graymark's daughter last night. I found out the reason why no one knew about her. Female wolves are extremely rare; she informed that before her, her mother—former queen Dianna—and aunt—Graymark's sister Amatis— were the last ones until she came along. Apparently, due to the unpredictability of the births females are kept very secluded when they're born, something to do with breeding strong and powerful wolf bloodlines."

"Uh, Jace I was starting to see somewhat of a point with what you're saying, but I have to agree with dad on this. This helps us how?" Sebastian questioned extending his arms.

Across the room all gathered once more concurred.

"I'm getting to what makes knowing this beneficial to us." Jace sighed. He felt slightly conflicted, but continued. "Although, she's never explicitly mentioned this, by the lack of Graymark's presence at his only daughter's birthday celebration, I gather that he resents her living and begrudges his wife's dying. I got clear signal that camp Graymark is not a happy place for the king and unspoken-ly blames his little girl for it."

When he finished Jace glanced at his father expecting to find an ever deeper frown and sternness, however the man in questioned seemed to puzzled interested sort of way.

"Remarkable, Lucian Graymark has essentially exiled his own daughter, because he missed his belated wife." Robert didn't ask, but stated. "Ok, I'm peeked and how do you plan to use this information against him?"

The air in the room suddenly became lighter. The space seemed airy and bright. "I figure that like his sons, she too frequents Pandemonium. It will take me some time, and I would be very appreciative _**it**_ was given and the space to use properly, but my plan is to first befriend and later **seduce** his sweet little girl—"

"Heh, I knew this would involve sex somehow. It always does with you baby brother." Alec shook his head.

Jace didn't like the tone his brother used nor the meaning it brought.

"As true as your statement may be Alec what Jace is planning can be considered." Robert noted.

"Yes, Lucian alienating his own kid is very useful." Sebastian said. "Convincing a child who's been isolated their whole lives is not too difficult." He concluded rubbing his chin.

Jace grinned at his doubtful brother Alec. Although, he also founded it strange that Alec, usually the supportive one, was being the questionable one. Typically the role belongs to either their father or elder brother, Sebastian. Both men hardly ever showed any encouragement Jace's way, it was normally the opposite. Nevertheless, Jace will take support from wherever came it from.

"And what do you say to all this?" King Robert addressed his wife reminding Jace of her presence, as well as that of Isabelle, and their guests Simon and Clary. Who very recently became Alec's _girlfriend_.

"I'm not sure what to say." Uncertainty clearly heard in Maryse's voice. "Yes, they're our enemy. Yes, we've had this bitter battle raging for the longest time and we want to be the ones to win. And yes, this is a favorable opportunity. But…"

"Yes?" All the men, including Simon questioned.

"There is something about this proposition that is not sitting well with me, don't know why though." Maryse's rubbed her chin trying to figure out what about this plan gave her an uneasy feeling. "I guess, all I'm feeling is motherly stuff."

Everyone gave curious looks.

"It's just… I guess if the roles were reversed how would I feel about someone using Isabelle like that." Maryse desperately wanted to make sense out this **thing** that bugged her about the discussion, but was coming out short. "Oh, you know what just ignore me. In the end it's silly, if given the chance I'm sure the enemy probably do the same." She threw her hands in the air in a dismissive gesture.

They nodded in agreement.

"So when do you plan to commence this _pseudo_ courtship?" Sebastian inquired.

"Courtship?" Simon ridiculed giving a half grin. "Who speaks like that anymore man? That's like me saying 'I wooed Izzy into bed with me last night'."

Isabelle immediately covered her face and shaking her head in utter mortification. Her boyfriend could be so crass at the worst of times. She could just beat the crap out him at that moment.

All heads, minus Isabelle's, turned at the asinine comment just made by the absentminded—not so teen—teen vampire.

Simon looked about wondering why everyone suddenly took an interest in him. They hardly ever done so…. ¿?

"Oh. You **wooed** my baby sister into bed last night, Lewis?"

Simon's back stiffened and his eyes nearly burst out their sockets upon hearing Alec's words.

"I concur with my brother, _Simon_?" Sebastian agreed.

"I third that motion, _dear_ **friend**." Jace second. Sure they had been the great friends since childhood, heck Simon was practically a fourth son to family; a third brother to the Lightwood sons, **BUT** of course the brakes came to a screeching halt when him and Isabelle got together.

"I too I'm fully intrigued by your choice language young Mr. Lewis. Care to enlighten us?" It was Robert who corresponded with his sons and index finger gently rubbed his chin.

"Oh, yes. Do please educate?" Maryse coincided.

In the background Clary's soft chuckles could be heard, though she was desperately trying to hide them.

Simon, all of a sudden felt like a worm in a hen house under the stares of all the Lightwood men and mother. His breath caught in throat, while bullets began to drip from his forehead_. Why!? Why, do I keep putting myself in these situations? Stupid! Stupid!_ If the wall was anywhere near him he would be making a hole in the concrete by now from banging it over and over with his head.

"Ok, ok people that's enough people. Stop torturing my boyfriend. It is NO secret. For goodness sakes, if memory serves me correct, and it always does, I was the one who did Simon in, ok? Just drop it already." Isabelle defended her _idiot_ boyfriend before he dug himself into an even deeper hole. "Let's get back to matter at hand. So Jace, how do you plan on convincing Rapunzel to let down thy not so golden hair becoming savior in the process, only to be her nightmare in the end?" She piped.

"As I said before, **time**." Jace sighed. "Father, you'll have to be patient and give me time to gain her trust." He reassured. "The only way this will work is with time. We'll need to scale back confrontations with the wolves. Perhaps give them false hope, make them believe we're concerned with their forces and numbers, thus satisfying the illusion that we're _afraid_."

"Then what?" Sebastian inquired.

"Then my dear brother I slowly, but surely begin to corner her. I'm thinking of using a trick Magnus taught me in order to better have private time with said werewolf to separate her from the family and lastly we snatch the puppy from under their noses. Maybe…" _use the cabin by the lake_, he pondered keeping those final thoughts to himself.

The cabin had always been the favorite, and most perfect, spot to get away. They hadn't used it in a while, but it was constantly kept clean and stocked just in case.

"Anything else you'd care to share?" Isabelle interjected.

"Not at the moment." He scratched his chin. "I know the details are not at best, nevertheless it's what I have so far. We'll have to play it by ear on this one and I'll need your full support."

Jace looked at all the faces in front of him. None showed signs of backing, but none showed opposition either.

"I think I agree with Jace, darling." Maryse spoke first breaking the silence.

….….

The door to the mansion opened a small figured entered. Shoulders hunched and head low indicators of surrender and disappointment. The person didn't turn their head to see whom maybe around, it seemed as if they were walking in a sort of trance.

What they didn't notice was the arms-crossed person leaning against the entry that divided the foyer form the living room.

"Maia?" Luke called to his daughter.

Caught off guard Maia nearly jumped three feet.

"D-Dad? You startled me." She put her hands to her chest. "What is it?"

"I've been waiting for you. Could you join me in the living room, please?" he extended his arms gesturing to the homey room a favorite of his only daughter for reading and listening to music on her portable device.

"Sure." She walked passed him curious to know what could he possibly want from her.

Maia took sit on her preferred plush and cozy reclining chair. So comfortable is it, that she's had several restful nights in it. Truth is whenever you didn't find Maia asleep in her room, she'd be found in said chair soundly and peacefully sleeping.

Luke noticed with a small smile gracing his features.

"What's up dad?"

He walked in behind her and sat one the oversize ottoman across from her. For the first time since she came into this world he saw _**her**_. Not his beloved Dianna, but _his daughter_.

So many things did Luke know about Maia, yet it felt as if it were the first time he met her. Favorite color, blue. Favorite food, chicken lasagna. Favorite music, anything that peeks her interest. Favorites books, anything mystery/suspense. Favorite movies, action/adventure. Favorite ice cream sundae, cookies & cream and praline & cream topped with peanuts and dark chocolate fudge. Favorite fairy tale character, Grumpy. Loves rainbows, yellow and white roses and optimism. Will drink a gallon of milk in a day. Loves Italian cheeses, especially provolone and parmesan. Searches just about anywhere for funny, positive and inspirational quotes all the time.

So many things he knew of his little girl, still she felt like a stranger to him and he only had himself to blame. _Hopefully, today will make __**some**__ of that up._

"Maia, before I say anything know that I love since the moment I found out I was to be a father for a third time. Know that it field my heart with great joy when I knew I had a little girl and I only have myself to blame for you never knowing that."

"Dad, it is ok. I know that after mom—"

Nevertheless, Luke cut her off before she could continue. "No, Maia you don't know and again that is my fault entirely." Morning soon became noon and noon after noon. But the time seemed to go unnoticed by either party in the living room. In fact neither Jordan nor Daniel interrupted them when the servants informed of the whereabouts of said parent and sibling during lunch.

By the end both father and daughter had tears in their eyes. His, of guilt and sorrow. Hers, of elation and sympathy.

Her father loved her and that was all that mattered. Luke for the first time in his long life told his child the words that he'd been too blind by grief to express.

Nothing else mattered for either of them. They separated from the love field hug they'd shared and Maia turned to leave wiping a few extra tears from her brown eyes.

Except Luke had something else in mind.

"Maia, sweetie before you go."

"Yes, dad." She sniffed.

"I know I'm '18' years and a day late, but I have something for you. A birthday present that I hope you'll appreciate." Luke walked the few steps to drawers under the bookshelves. Opened one and pulled out something that Maia couldn't see because of her father's tall broad shoulder frame.

When he returned in his hands was a dark blue large velvet box. "Happy belated birthday, Maia." He handed her the box.

My eyes sparkled with wonder at what could be hidden inside the box. "What is it?" She looked up at her father.

"Well, open it and find out, Ladybug."

Maia was shocked that her father used the nickname her brothers had given her when she was a baby. In fact it had been years since anyone called her that. She asked Max once where did it came from. His response, it had been the very first word she said and the only thing she would say. It just stuck with her and before anyone knew it everyone was calling her "Ladybug". Truth be told Maia thought her father had no knowledge of the name. The fact that he used it just now told her everything she could ever want to know.

Maia carefully opened the box suddenly she was worried about what the contents could be. She nearly dropped it. Inside was "_**the necklace**_". Her lips formed an "o" and her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh my… Dad?" She looked up at her father in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, darling. I've held onto it long enough. I think… Scratch that, I know your mother would've wanted you to have the necklace I gave to her on our wedding day."

Taking the box from Maia's hands, Luke removed the necklace from the inside. He stared at it for moment, the very item that graced his beloved wife's neck in all their wedding pictures. He walked behind Maia to clasp the platinum filigree flower pendant.

Maia pulled her hair out of the way so her dad could fasten it.

She looked down at the platinum jewel that clung to her neck. It was a genuine platinum vintage filigree flower pendant with a very ornate, yet simple design. The elaborate lacy pattern gave the platinum flower necklace an antique look.

Maia was on cloud nine and over the moon with the cherished heirloom.

"There." Luke said. "Let me look at you."

Maia turned smiling ear-to-ear. As Luke took in the appearance of his child, "Now the picture is complete", was all he said.

"Huh?"

"You are the very image of Dianna, my sweet Maia."

"Really?!"

"Yes, why would I lie?"

Maia shrugged uncertain of what to say. She never thought of her appearance as a positive, but now things were different.

In one swift movement catching her father complete off-guard, Maia was hugging her father tightly.

A few happy tears slipped from the corners of her eyes.

"By the way dad the answer is no."

"No to what exactly, Ladybug?"

"No, it's has never been too late." She smiled embracing her father again even tighter.

Loud clapping and hollering came from the entry forcing both parties to look in the direction the noise came from.

"About damn time dad!" Daniel called.

"And I second." Jordan continued.

"So do we." Amatis and Alaric said from behind the brothers.

"Amatis? Alaric? What are you doing here?"

"Well after Maia left this morning she still looked a little bummed out from last night, so after we got done with what needed taken care of we decided to come and check on her. But I see we're not needed after all." Amatis smiled.

"So darling I think we should take our leave." Alaric pointed out.

"Certainly not. Stay. Call the boys over tell them to bring over-night bags for you and themselves. I think we have a belated birthday to celebrate." Luke announced with one big clap.

…. …. …. …. …. ….

* * *

Hi! =)

Chapter 3 is done and over with, moving onto #4. Hope this was to your liking.

Received "Clockwork Princess" from the "Infernal Devices"! Read it and loved it!

So sad that "Infernal Devices" is over, but taken a quote from the book "it is now full circle". Tessa, Jem & Will shared a very unique kind of love that surpassed time and circumstance. It ended how it should have. Everyone got closure and second chances.

Please reviews I do want to read your comments, so please read and review. =)

In case you're curious as to what I had envisioned for the Maia's necklace go to Evesaddiction . com, in the search type Sterling Silver Vintage Filigree Flower pendant and see. It is a very lovely piece of jewelry. Normally, I would've provided the link, but FF doesn't do let me put links for some odd reason and I know I've seen plenty of people put them in stories and on their profiles. Oh well... ***rolls eyes dramatically***


End file.
